Memories dont die they scar
by KaiousXInu
Summary: NOT COMPLETEKagome is abused by her Uncle after her parent's death at the age of four, she is sexually molested, but on the way home one night she finds a friend a curious boy named Sesshomaru, instantly they become friends, what happens when Kagome is fo
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: Hey second fan fic. Sadness always turns to dust and vanishes into the contemplated feeling that we call happiness, don't forget that. I'm warning you there are some limes/ lemons in the story, and some scenes can be very disturbing as in torcher wise. I have warned you if you decide to continue on, this is a Kagome/Sesshomaru fic, there won't be too much Kikyou bashing, but a little.**

**Miroku/Sango Ayame/Kouga possibly Rin/ and Shippo (thats undecided). Inu/Kik **

**I typically don't like flames, but if you feel the need to critize my work then go ahead, everyone needs it, and maybe I'll take the advice and make the story better, but please don't tell me to quit my story all together because obviously I'm not going to. My grammar and spelling is poor sometimes but I hate it when certain writers won't spell out a simple word, like you 'u' with 'wit' what 'wat' ect... so here we go**

**one more WARNING: VERY DARK STORY. Sorry for ranting on like this. -Truly yours, KaiousMoon.**

Prolouge for Memories**_ don't die, they scar._**

_"Daddy?" a little Kagome asked at the age of four. " Yes sweetheart?" her father replied as he kept his eyes on the road. " I love you" Kagome smiled. " Did you have fun at Uncle Keshian's house?" her father asked in a content tone. " Oh yes, they have lots of toys, I didn't like it much when Uncle Keshian took my underwear off though, I mean I didn't potty in my panties daddy, so I didn't get it, but he said he was just checking me, and then I asked him why he was putting his fingers where I potty, but he said he was just checking, but it hurt a little, but other wise after that I played with the doggy" Kagome smiled. Her father looked horrified his own brother had molested his daughter, Kagome's father worked hard and was often busy, as her mother, so they let his brother baby sit a lot. 'Oh god what have I done? Oh god my poor Kagome, my beautiful innocent Kagome, oh how much did that sick bastard touch you, oh my god how could I have left her there?' Her father broke down crying, but he concentrated on the wheel, and continued driving, he sobbed and sobbed, and Kagome tried to comfort him, tried to tell him that everything would be alright, but that just made it worse, oh how innocent Kagome was. Finally they arrived home and Kagome's father immediately called her mother, Kagome ran up the creaky stairs to her lavender flowered room and began to play with her dolls, as her parents talked about something private. Kagome smiled as she was in the land of her own reality, of the dolls, she went to the bathroom which hurt a little to go, but she was happy anyway._

_" Danny you cannot be serious?" Kagome's mom sobbed, her little girl, her little angel, was MOLESTED by Keshian. She knew this would damage her little girl for life. " THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" her mom yelled as she clenched on to her husband's arms. " I'm going there" Kagome's father said nonchantly. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he saw Kagome pass by and the bathroom was across from their room and he saw that in between her legs was very red, almost raw. By god it was true. "Danny I'm coming with you" so they called Kaitlin's mother Kagome's friend, and Kagome went over there._

_**Uncle Keshian's house **_

_"What the fuck are you talking about, both of you?" Keshian screamed at Kagome's parents. "I wouldn't do that to Kagome, for god sakes she's only four! Brother you have to know me better than that!" Keshian yelled once more. "I thought I did Keshian" Kagome's father had shame in his eyes. " You have no evidence, you know how little girls get, they get silly make believe stories..."Keshian said calmly. Kagome's mom was shocked, there was no way Kagome made it up, that was obvious. " Stay AWAY from our daughter, and stay AWAY from us" with this Keshian's anger blew and grabbed the gun from his holy back pocket. " Fuck you both by the way I like Kagome a lot" Keshian smiled and put a bullet through his own brother's forehead, Kagome's mom ducked and screamed and quickly ran and tried to get away, but Keshian shot her in the back a few times, and finally in the back of the head, Keshian lived in the country so it was common for gun shots. Keshian quickly grabbed her body, and went into the house, his brother's was laying already on the floor, he then went to the cellular where he use to be in the slaughtering business and put the body's in the big freezer. He then got into his old pick up truck with a beer in hand and drove to their house, she was probably at Kaitlin's because thats where she went if he couldn't take her. He then explained to Kaitlin's mom that they went out of town for awhile because Kagome's mom wanted to go shopping and Kaitlin's mother let Kagome go._

_**Parent's funeral**_

_Finally he talked to a friend of his about cop work, and figured out to get rid of any evidence of him doing the dirty work, the police report stated that " Keshian found both parent's inside of their motel dead because he came to bring up Kagome because she wanted to see them, there was no trace of guns, just the horror of their dead bodies" of course Keshian, got off and the case is still being investigated. unfournately in the will of the parents, its said if they passed away Kagome would go to Uncle Keshian..._

_**AN: Dark right? I know it seems sad now, but you know for me the sad turns into happy, but not immediately, its gotta be raw, none of that happily ever after fluffy, the fluffy is when Sesshomaru kicks in . Anyway so what do you think? Will you please Review.**_

_**Trust me it will get better. . yours truly, -KaiousMoon.**_


	2. Ch:1 Kagome age 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha if you don't know that by now, on to Chapter 1.  
Please Review even if you do not like it. It gets better for Kagome, this is for my friend, I wrote it for her, because she was molested too, the actions came from my mind, my friend never gave me too much detail, but now she is ok, and she is happy, so I'm writing it for this reason, she inspired me. 333**

_Last time: Prologue_

Parent's funeral  
Finally he talked to a friend of his about cop work, and figured out to get rid of any evidence of him doing the dirty work, the police report stated that " Keshian found both parent's inside of their motel dead because he came to bring up Kagome because she wanted to see them, there was no trace of guns, just the horror of their dead bodies" of course Keshian, got off and the case is still being investigated. unfournately in the will of the parents, its said if they passed away Kagome would go to Uncle Keshian...

Chapter 1: Kagome Age 5  
Kagome now had grown a little taller, and now her hair was almost to her behind. She wasn't quite sure what happened to mommy and daddy, Uncle Keshian said that they were with the angels now, and that they were watching over her and still loved her, she was still confused and missed them terribly, but she hardly ever mentioned them ever since the nightmare she had.

** 4 Days after Kagome's parent's death  
**_Uncle Keshian starting waking up the sleeping little Kagome. Mumbling and about to make consciousness. "Mommy? Daddy?" Kagome mumbles. " No Kagome, Uncle Keishan" he spoke calmly, she smelled that spicy stuff that makes her stomach sick on his breath again. "WHERES MOMMY? WHERES DADDY?"Kagome wailed. "Shut UP!" Uncle Keishan yelled as her picked her up by her small little shoulders and her astonished and shocked blurred eyes, as shiny tears like pure white jewels streamed down Kagome's porcelain face. "I miss them!" Kagome said softly, in return Uncle Keishan smacked her in the face and held her chest down with one leg and kicked her over and over again in the stomach to the point where little Kagome was coughing up blood, seeing the blood shut her up, and it scared her, seeing her own blood being coughed into her hands, finally Kagome lost consciousness and passed out. Uncle Keishan then picked the sleeping Kagome up and placed her on the small bed he got for her and pulled down her small bright green shorts to her ankles, he smiled greedily and began to stick his fingers into her Kagome was still passed out, she awoke for a few seconds but passed out again, then he inserted his manhood inside of her mouth until he was finished, and picked her up and placed her inside the beaten brown pick up truck and drove to the hospital. He lied to the doctor's and made some excuse about her bruises. Kagome awoke in a hospital bed. "Uncle Keishan? Are you still mad at me?" Kagome asked in a scared tone. "When ever was I mad at you sweet heart?"Uncle Keishan asked calmly."When I was yelling, and you started to hit me" Kagome said. " Oh honey that must of been the nightmare you were having, you were screaming in your sleep mommy and daddy, I comforted to you, and you fell off your bed, thats why your in a little pain dear Kagome, but you will be alright, I promise, I love you, and I'll take care of you" with this Uncle Keishan came over to Kagome and kissed her on the forehead, and Kagome just smiled a innocent smile._

**Attack  
**It was a typical day in the country for little Kagome she was walking by a creek in a hot pink outfit with hearts on it, and no shoes that were getting filthy by the moment, as she hummed a song. Then there was a dog, he looked mean, he was the old sheppard's dog, and he began to growl at young Kagome. Kagome just froze and closed her eyes hoping that the doggy would go away, but every time she opened one eye to see he was gone, his diseased yellow eyes and growling drooling jaw was there to greet her, her heart was racing but she was frozen in place, she shut her eyes tightly praying for her life and praying that the dog would go away. He got about three feet away from her and all of a sudden a bursting power of energy came from Kagome in a pink white color blasting the dog away and causing it to scamper off Kagome opened her eyes to just see the attack, scared even more Kagome ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Kagome was at least 3 miles from her home and it was now evening, and she was scared and lost hoping that her uncle would come and get her, she hoped he wouldn't be mad to give her the 'check me punishment' because it sure hurt when she had to go to the bathroom now. She continued stroll on to the dirt path where she ran into something terrified, she realized it was a boy. "I'm sorry" she said in a nervous tone. She never saw such a beautiful person in the world, he was as pale as the moon, his hair was of silver and his eyes were a beautiful green, he wore strange armor, and he looked to be about ten, with a moon and markings upon his face. " Watch where you step little girl" Sesshomaru barked, startled himself. "I said I was sorry" Kagome said miserably. She began to turn away from the boy to continue walking but he spun her around to face him, he saw a beautiful girl, with the brownest eyes he had ever seen with a red tint, Sesshomaru had been on his own for two weeks now it was his duty to his father, it was standard procedure to prove to his father that he was ready to move up to the next level in his training, occasionally his father would check up on him though, which he hated, Sesshomaru didn't have many friends, he was cold to them, all he cared for was his father and training nothing else, but for some reason he couldn't find it to be mean to this girl. " I'm sorry too" Sesshomaru grumbled. "Apology accepted" Kagome then began to turn away. "What are you doing?"Sesshomaru asked. "Leaving" Kagome said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, he could see that, stupid girl." Yes I know but where to?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know I'm lost, I'm hoping my uncle picks me up soon to find me, though I hope he doesn't punish me" Kagome said in a nervous tone. "He punishes you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah when I'm bad" Kagome bit her lip. "Oh, well how does he punish you?"Sesshomaru said. " He checks me" Kagome said. "Checks you how? Where?" Sesshomaru was confused. "Oh it's a girl thing he says, that when little girls need punishment that he is supposes to check your potty area, and stick his fingers up there for punishment" Kagome mumbled. This sounded strange to Sesshomaru, he would be asking his father about that."Well my home is not to far from here, about a good hour and you could stay in my home if you would like, and in the morning my parents could take you home" Sesshomaru offered. "Alright" Kagome agreed she was getting tired, and her feet were starting to really hurt.

**The Western Lands  
**Sesshomaru talked the whole way there, and clicked almost immediately.  
They were both entranced by eachother's personality's. Finally they arrived at a gate, and Kagome's little mouth parted in aww. "YOU LIVE HERE!"Kagome said loudly, looking at the lands and the castle."Well yeah, don't you live in a place likes this?"Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked down. "No" she began to look at her feet. Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder."Thats alright, I still want to be your friend Kagome" Sesshomaru responded, and Kagome's little face lit up and smiled, Sesshomaru smiled too. The gates opened and they began to walk through a field to and were on the cloud. Kagome was still in aww, and this made Sesshomaru smile. " It's magic " Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, and this made him grin even more. "JAKEN!" Sesshomaru yelled, and soon there was a toad like creature approaching the two. "Yuk a human girl, Sesshomaru she smells" Kagome looked down, did she really? She had her bath that day,Sesshomaru seeing Kagome look down made him angry. "You will refer to her as Kagome, and no, she does not smell, she smells good, like a flower" Sesshomaru said, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he was the first real friend since Kaitlin. " Tell my parents to come to my room when they have the time" Sesshomaru then nodded to Kagome to follow him and as Kagome did. Sesshomaru and Kagome had been playing tag in Sesshomaru's huge room when Sesshomaru's parents walked in. "Hello who is this Sesshomaru?" his mother asked in a polite tone. "This is Kagome, she was lost so I brought her here, she is my friend, and I figured she could stay the night here and then we could take her to her home sometime tomorrow?"Sesshomaru asked. "Of course Kagome you can stay in the room across from Sesshomaru and the bathroom in right down the hall with the big yellow door okay?" His mother asked sweetly. "Father, I need to speak with you about something tomorrow but tonight I'm very tired"  
"Alright sweet dreams both of you" and Sesshomaru's parent's left.  
And Kagome went to the room across the hall and drifted off to a dream less sleep, as did Sesshomaru…

**Chapter 2: Punishment  
Kagome is returned to her Uncle before Sesshomaru figures out what he does to Kagome is wrong, and now her uncle won't let him near her…**

A/N: So what do you think I'll have chapter 2 posted soon I hope you like it so far, please Review. -KaiousMoon


	3. Ch:2 Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own the plot, and thank you reviewers, I didn't expect that much feed back .**

**Last Time: **"This is Kagome, she was lost so I brought her here, she is my friend, and I figured she could stay the night here and then we could take her to her home sometime tomorrow?"Sesshomaru asked. "Of course Kagome you can stay in the room across from Sesshomaru and the bathroom in right down the hall with the big yellow door okay?" His mother asked sweetly. "Father, I need to speak with you about something tomorrow but tonight I'm very tired"

"Alright sweet dreams both of you" and Sesshomaru's parent's left.

And Kagome went to the room across the hall and drifted off to a dream less sleep, as did Sesshomaru…

**Warning: Major Lime alittle disturbing...**

**Chapter 2: Punishment**

Kagome awoke to sunshine hitting her face, she walked over to the huge window and looked at the garden's, it was more than beautiful, and she was fighting the urge to not run down there and pick every flower she saw instead she ran to Sesshomaru's room. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!"Kagome exclaimed as she entered his room. He opened one eye and growled." Go away" Sesshomaru mumbled turning over in his bed."Sesshomaru don't be so grumpy, you grumpy pants I want to play!"Kagome whined. '_I brought her here why again?'_Sesshomaru thought, she was being rather annoying, and all Sesshomaru wanted to do was sleep, though he was a demon he hadn't had much sleep during his training and a certain ningen wasn't allowing him to get it."Sesshomaru pllleeeeeaaaase!"Kagome whined again.

"NO!"Sesshomaru yelled. This silenced Kagome when ever some one yelled at her typically Uncle K, she got scared.Sesshomaru noticed that she was silent and looked scared, now he felt terriable.He walked over to the wide eyed Kagome and gave her a hug." I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean it, please don't be scared of me"Sesshomaru whined. This made Kagome smile, and she quickly turned to her perky self."Sesshomaru lets play!"Kagome said." Do you have any dollies?"Kagome asked. Sesshomaru shook his head no."Oh"Kagome said.Sesshomaru went over to a trunk chest in his room and pulled out some swords, a bow and arrow, and some other weapons. Though they were miniature, typically for Sesshomaru's size, they were real weapons.

"Wow, you actually get to play with this"Kagome said in aw, though she was very girly, her father was into weaponry, and she always liked it." How old are you Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked." I'm five"Kagome said. "I figured you were about that age, I'm ten"Sesshomaru smiled."Oh, your alittle older than me, do you still want to be my friend?"Kagome asked. "Of course I do"Sesshomaru smiled at the little girl, she was like alittle sister to him."I don't play with this swords, Kagome, I train"Sesshomaru smiled."Train? Why?"Kagome asked."Because someday I have to uphold the throne of my father's, and I'm going to be the Lord of the western lands, and I have to be strong to get there"Sesshomaru explained. Kagome mouthed an "ooohhhhh", and she watched Sesshomaru train gracefully with the sword.

"Want to play tag?"Kagome asked, her and her friend Kaitlin use to play it all the time."Whats tag?"Sesshomaru asked."You don't know what tag is?"Kagome asked amazed."No I do not" Sesshomaru said a serious tone."Your so serious Sesshomaru, you're silly, can we go outside so I can teach you?"Kagome asked."Sure"Sesshomaru shrugged sheathing his sword and putting on his back. They went into the fields, where the gardens were."Ok, now you stand there" and then all of sudden Kagome tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder with alittle force and began to run away.Sesshomaru gave her a quizzical look.

"Now you have to chase me silly!"Kagome said."Why?"Sesshomaru asked."Because once you tag me back, then I have to tag you back"Kagome explained.Now Sesshomaru got it. He then used his demon speed and quickly caught up with her and tagged her back, now he was running away from little Kagome, and Kagome started getting tired not being able to keep up with it drew shortness of breath.Sesshomaru then turned around and asked Kagome if she was ok.Kagome then tackled Sesshomaru on the ground." What are you doing?"Sesshomaru asked giving her a bewildered look." I'm just kidding around"Kagome explained.

Kagome then started tickling him, something is mom did, and made those spots tingle and make him laugh, so he did it back, and Kagome giggled to, they kept this up the whole day, and Sesshomaru's parents looked out the window and watched they were so cute together. Now they were swimming around in the water splashing eachother.Kagome put his over Haori around Kagome to keep her warm, he then picked up Kagome and jumped into a tree and sat her there, and night fall began to come, and he held Kagome close to his chest."Sesshomaru"Kagome said tiredly.

"You're my best friend, even me and Kaitlin weren't this much of best friends"Kagome said."Your my best friend too Kagome"Sesshomaru said."Will you always be here Sesshomaru?With me?"Kagome asked."Yes Kagome, always with you"Sesshomaru smiled, and then Kagome drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru continued to look up at the stars for awhile, and then brought Kagome into the castle; he then put her in his room and shut the door, and went to meet his parents for dinner. They all sat down in a silence as everyone ate their food properly." Where's Kagome son?" The great demon lord asked."Kagome is sleeping, but once she wakes up I'll bring her food"Sesshomaru announced." I bet she is sleeping, after all you weared her out today, you guys playing all day" his mother laughed playfully, this made Sesshomaru blush, not because he liked Kagome(ew) but because it was true.

"You do know Kagome has to go back to her home tommorrow?"his mother asked." II know, but I don't want her to go back"Sesshomaru said in a sad tone." I want her to stay forever"Sesshomaru said." She's a little annoying, but thats because she is a girl, and five, but I want her stay here, she's my bestfriend."Sesshomaru announced." I know son, you guys can still be bestfriends, she can still visit, but she can't just here permanently" his father said."WHY NOT?"Sesshomaru said in a louder tone put his fists on the table." Because she needs to be with her family" His father explained."Fine"Sesshomaru mumbled.

And there was little Kagome coming down the stairs."Sesshomaru don't yell"Kagome said in a hushed tone, a sleepy tone." It's alright Kagome"Sesshomaru said, motioning for Kagome to go sit with them.Kagome ate dinner with them, and then Kagome's mom and Sesshomaru took Kagome home to her uncle." I was worried sick Kagome"Uncle Keishan began."I know were sorry we didn't bring her sooner, but her and my son were just having so much fun"Sesshomaru's mother said, and she also noted that he smelled deeply of alcohol, and that he was drunk out of his mind, she didn't trust this guy something about him, but she was trying not to be judgmental.

"Is it okay if we pick up Kagome tomorrow to play at my house will bring her back after dinner?"Sesshomaru asked, he also could sense with his demon powers, that he didn't trust this guy."I don't see why not"Keishan said." What about you Kagome would you like this?" Uncle Keishan asked." I would"Kagome said in almost whisper, that's when Sesshomaru noticed that she was scared out of her mind, something about this guy scared her, he could sense her fear, hell he could smell it, he really didn't like the look of this guy." Then tomorrow it is" His mother announced." Goodbye until tomorrow young Kagome"and she gave Kagome a hug."Goobye Kagome"Sesshomaru whispered giving her hug." Just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean I'm with you, I'll see you tommorrow"Sesshomaru whispered."Ok Sesshomaru"Kagome whispered back, and that's when she saw both demons go away, and that's where her fright began to build up again.

"Lets go inside of the house" Uncle Keishan said motioning for Kagome to go in the house, so Kagome did as she was told." Sit on the couch"Uncle Keishan instructed."Kagome why did you run off?"Uncle Keishan asked."I...I didn't mean to, I promise, the shepard's dog scared me, and and I got scared it was going to chase me so I ran, and then I got lost, and really scared, and then I met Sesshomaru, and he asked me if I was lost, and I said I said yes, and then he took me to his house, and and I ended up spending the night and playing and having fun"Kagome said as she started crying." I'm sorry I'm really sorry!"Kagome wailed." It's ok Kagome its ok"Uncle Keishan said in a hushed tone." BUT, you are going to have to receive a punishment like all good girls who do something alittle bad"Uncle Keishan began." Now it's either you get your punishment or you don't see Sesshomaru tommorrow"Uncle Keishan said as he ran his fingers through her long black hair.

"OK, is it going to hurt?"Kagome asked." Yes alittle,but your a good girl, and all good girls who do something bad get this punishment, if your daddy were still here, he would do the same if you did something bad, understand?" Uncle Keishan said." I love you Kagome I don't want to do this, but it's my duty" Uncle Keishan said."Ok, are you just going to check me?"Kagome asked." No were going to do something different this time Kagome come here into my room" Uncle Keishan instructed." Sit up against the wall"Kagome did as told.Kagome then noticed that they were steal bars near her ankles and up above her head, Uncle Keishan then brought out something long and green, and some chains."Ok Kagome sit still"Uncle Keishan instructed. He then clasped chains around her little wrists and clamped them apart to each bar still, and then did the same thing with her small little ankles, and then pulled her little shorts and her cartoon animated underwear to her ankles.Kagome was scared and shaking.

"Shh Kagome, this won't hurt too much, you might actually like it" Uncle Keishan said kissing her on the lips tenderly; there was that smelly spicy stuff again that made her sick. He then turned the long green thing on and it began to make a humming sound and gently only put alittle bit of it in Kagome."Ow, Ow, owwww!"Kagome screamed, it hurt."Shh Kagome"Uncle Keishan said in a calm voice, he then began rubbing his fingers outside of her. It hurt but it felt alittle good at the same time."uhh"Kagome said, and Uncle Keishan kept this up for about a half in hour."Ok Kagome now I'm going to put something in your mouth, and your going to suck on it ok, this how little girls get punished ok?Whats something fills in your mouth that may taste bad your punishment is over ok?"Uncle Keishan said.Kagome nodded.

He then pulled out his member and began to poke it near Kagome's mouth."Open your mouth Kagome dear" Uncle Keishan instructed. She did and he slid what he could of it in her mouth, she did as instructed began sucking on it."Ohhhhhh Kagome, thats goood, suck it harder you little bitch, ohhhhhh"Kagome just kept at the same pace." II said suck it HARDER! Suck it FASTER NOW! Or you don't see Sesshomaru, and your punishment will be longer"he screamed.Frightned,Kagome did and began bobbing her head all around it sucking harder to the point her lips began sore, and the inside of her mouth was starting to bruise.

"Now I'm going to take it out of your mouth, and your going to lick all around and all over it, and I'm going to allow the chains to come to me so you can crawl on the floor to me ok, but first I'm going to take them off so your alittle naked ok?"Uncle Keishan asked. She had to say yes, as much as she hated it, she had to yes, she wanted to see Sesshomaru, and when she was over there she wouldn't have to be with Uncle K.Once she was naked Kagome began to try to run away, but instead Uncle Keishan pushed her down and smacked her hard in the face."Kagome honey, no Sesshomaru if you keep this up, don't make me be mean to you sweetheart you know I love you" Uncle Keishan spoke softly."Ok"Kagome said, and thats when Uncle Keishan chained her but allowed her to move around.

He then leaned against his bed on the floor without anything on and opened his legs revealing his hard erection.He then took his glasses off, and tried to put what he had left over his hair over his bald spot, as his pot belly drooped over from too much beer." Come to me baby" and Kagome crawled over but stayed away about 2 feet." Now do you like Uncle K said, lick me baby" Uncle Keishan said in a whisper. So Kagome licked him all over and under around his tip."Oh gods! Kagooommmmee!"Uncle Keishan moaned." Now suck me in your mouth hard and fast like before baby" Uncle Keishan commanded, and she did, and he cummed all over in her poor little mouth.

"Alright Kagome, now don't tell anybody this, unless you don't want to see Sesshomaru anymore" Uncle Keishan threatened, and Kagome just nodded. Uncle Keishan that told Kagome to get in the bath, and he bathed her and sent her to bed, she was sore in her mouth and where she went to the bathroom, but it was all for Sesshomaru she would do anything for him...

**The Western Lands**

"Father I've been meaning to ask you something"Sesshomaru stated. "What is it son?" The great Lord's voice boomed as he was in his office doing something important as usual, but always tried to make room for his son."Kagome said that her uncle checks her, by pulling down her underwear, and puts his well...his fingers...there..."Sesshomaru mumbled.Sesshomaru's father went wide eyed." Son, thats wrong, his molesting her sexually"Sesshomaru was shocked, innocent sweet Kagome, was being sexually touched by her own uncle? And she had no idea!"What can we do about it?"Sesshomaru asked."Well son...see there's no law against it right now, thats what were trying to do...but for right now theres no law against it...though its wrong"Sesshomaru's father said."WHAT? FATHER SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE ABOUT THIS, ITS WRONG TO MURDER WITH THE HUMANS AND STUFF, WHY IS NOT WRONG WITH THE HUMANS FOR BEING SEXUALLY ABUSED?"Sesshomaru screamed.

"Because human laws are different than our laws son"The lord spoke." Then we have to get her out of there as much as possible, we have to keep her from there as much as possible!"Sesshomaru yelled. "I agree son, I'll drive this time, and convince him to let Kagome stay for a couple of days alright?"The lord Spoke." Fine, but it's not good enough, dad we have to figure out something"Sesshomaru mumbled." Don't tell Kagome just yet; don't tell her yet"Sesshomaru's father said."Fine"Sesshomaru said miserably, they only friend he had, his best friend was getting harassed by a pig, a nasty pig, she was just so soft and innocent, this made Sesshomaru want to kill something anything, he would do anything for Kagome to be better to put this in her past and never look back, to have her stay with them instead of that ...that bastard."Ready to go get Kagome?"his father asked."Yes"Sesshomaru said, and they were on their way...

**Kagome's house**

Kagome awaited out the window out looking the groves and meadows, she was in her favorite purple outfit, and she braided her hair into two pig tails neatly, and had her purple backpack with color crayons and color books that her parents bought her." Excited to Sesshomaru?"Uncle Keishan asked." Yes very"Kagome said perkily.

"Now don't say anything to Sesshomaru about last night's punishment or you won't see him" Uncle Keishan said."I know I know"Kagome mumbled. The pulled up the great Lord and Sesshomaru. Kagome screamed in excitement." There here! There here!"Kagome ran outside the door, and Sesshomaru ran and gave Kagome the biggest hug and began to slowly cry.

"Sesshomaru, why are you crying?"Kagome asked." I just missed you Kagome"Sesshomaru said, and Kagome hugged him more saying she missed him too.Sesshomaru then shot a glare of daggers at Kagome's uncle._' I don't think I like this Sesshomaru kid'_Uncle Keishan thought.

"I'm Sesshomaru's father InuTashio, the great lord of the western lands"Sesshomaru's father introduced himself to the sick person." I'm Kagome's uncle Keishan"then shook hands." Is it alright if Kagome stays with us a few days, we are going on a trip, and we would very much so like Kagome's company" The lord said.

"Of course she can go when you plan on taking her home?" Uncle Keishan asked." This Sunday"Sesshomaru's father said."Thats a week from now" Uncle Keishan stated."Indeed"The lord's voice boomed, it scared Kagome's uncle a bit, so he agreed.Kagome screamed in excitement."Sesshomaru come with me to pack my clothes!"Kagome said, and Sesshomaru followed her inside the house, while InuTashio talked about the still drunk uncle about how harshly he protected the western lands and that Kagome would be safe.

Finally after ten minutes Kagome came out."Kagome you're so weird, do you have to bring **_all_** of your dolls?"Sesshomaru said.

"Of course, their friends they need each other, just like I need you"Kagome then gave Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek, and Sesshomaru quickly made a disgusted face and wiped it with his hands." Come now baby gave me a hug" Uncle Keishan.Kagome gave Uncle Keishan a quick hug, and thanked him for letting her go. And off they went.

** 7 days of amazement with Sesshomaru**

Kagome was having the best time of her life with Sesshomaru, he would teach her things with his swords, and she would teach him how to play hide and seek, everything was going perfectly and Sesshomaru and never been so close. They often spent time in the particular tree at night when Sesshomaru first held her, and on this night he was." You know Sesshomaru"Kagome said in a sleepy voice." Your pretty"Kagome mumbled." I'm pretty? Kagome in case your wondering I'm guy, guys aren't suppose to be _pretty_"Sesshomaru said.

"I know, but you are pretty, with your pretty moon hair, and your pretty stripes, your just pretty, and your my bestfriend"With this Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshomaru and fell asleep like she usually did, because Sesshomaru didn't need that much as a human, so he put her in her bed this time, though she preferred his, and went to sleep in his, he couldn't also get that much sleep because he thought just how horrible it was, just what he did to his poor Kagome, and how he could tell Kagome that it was wrong what he did, that it wasn't normal, how?

How could he tell innocent Kagome that? She had 3 more days, he would wait awhile and he finally drifted off to sleep...Kagome came into Sesshomaru's room silently and laid down in the bed with Sesshomaru and awaited him to wake up, of course he heard her come in." I Kagome"Sesshomaru grumbled, but didn't mind at least she wasn't shouting at the top of her lungs like she used to."Aw darn, you heard me"Kagome said in a disappointed tone." Of course I did"Sesshomaru said.Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him, he then pushed her back and they began tickling each other.

They played and played and played, and trained and trained for the last 3 days never were they so happy, and Kagome was just more than happy. It finally reached the last night."Sesshomaru can I sleep in your bed tonight?"Kagome asked."Sure"and Sesshomaru began carrying her to his bed and tucked her in, and than began to walk away." Where are you going?"Kagome asked." To go sleep in your bed duh"Sesshomaru said." Please sleep here, I feel safe with you"Kagome pleaded."Oh alright you whiny baby"Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up"Kagome said playfully. And then fell asleep on separate sides, and separate ways, Sesshomaru hadn't slept much the whole week because of thinking about Kagome, but now he was knocked out, and Sesshomaru weared out Kagome's energy everyday so she was too, but the ended cuddling in their sleep and Kagome ended up in Sesshomaru's arms, and Kagome's scent relaxed her. And it came the day that Kagome had to go home." You sick freak!"Sesshomaru screamed.

"You are sick, what you do to Kagome is wrong!"Sesshomaru screamed." Come now Sesshomaru come on we have to go" His father said dragging him away." DON'T EVER COME NEAR KAGOME AGAIN!" Uncle Keishan said."KAGOME! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU, IT'S WRONG KAGOME, IT'S NOT NORMAL KAGOME, NO LITTLE GIRL GETS THAT DONE TO HER, IT'S MOLESTATION, ITS WRONG!"Sesshomaru said screaming as his father dragged him away.Kagome was sobbing, and she felt awful, she would never see her Sesshomaru again, her best friend." YOU LITTLE SLUT!"Uncle Keishan said kicking her to the ground in the dirt. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" he said kicking her again but harder." GO! IN MY ROOM NOW!

**Chapter 3: Sneakin'**

**Sesshomaru HAS to see Kagome, he has to see if she is alright, so he plots up a plan to go to sneak to her house, but what happens when he gets caught from his parents?**

**A/N: VERY DARK, VERY LONG chapter I know I'm sorry, it's so awful what happens to Kagome, I know...so what do you think was it alright too long? I'll have the next chapter posted soon, and those who read Dreams of Integrity I don't even know where to start for them mating, so give me awhile for some ideas alright? Please review, and no this story is obviously not completed sorry, it's a working process, and also they text maybe very bunched together but I'm using my crappy computer instead of my good one right now, so it will freeze up by the time I can fix EVERYTHING about the story, so I'm sorry but I can't really correct anything…I know it doesn't make much sense but anyway, sorry if it's really bunched together.-KaiousMoon**


	4. Ch :3 Sneakin

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody, sorry about the falsey "completed" this story is not completed obviously sorry about that. I do not what so ever own InuYasha, but as you know I own the plot, thank you so much for the reviews you guys are great .**

**Last Time:**

**"You are sick, what you do to Kagome is wrong!"Sesshomaru screamed." Come now Sesshomaru come on we have to go" His father said dragging him away." DON'T EVER COME NEAR KAGOME AGAIN!" Uncle Keishan said."KAGOME! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU, IT'S WRONG KAGOME, IT'S NOT NORMAL KAGOME, NO LITTLE GIRL GETS THAT DONE TO HER, IT'S MOLESTATION, ITS WRONG!"Sesshomaru said screaming as his father dragged him away.Kagome was sobbing, and she felt awful, she would never see her Sesshomaru again, her best friend." YOU LITTLE SLUT!"Uncle Keishan said kicking her to the ground in the dirt. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" he said kicking her again but harder." GO! IN MY ROOM NOW!**

**Chapter 3: Sneakin'**

"DAD IT'S WRONG!" Sesshomaru screamed as he was sobbing."Son, I know I know" InuTashio said trying to comfort his son."We..we have to do something!"Sesshomaru said in a almost whiny tone. He could barely breathe he was crying so hard."Kagome doesn't deserve it!"Sesshomaru screamed slamming his fists into the wall."Dad...please we have to do something"Sesshomaru begged."There is nothing we can do"InuTashio said sadly."YES WE CAN! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! WE CAN'T GIVE A UP!"Sesshomaru yelled. "Whats all this yelling and nonsense going on here?"His mother said calmly."I tell you mom, I'll tell you, Kagome is getting SEXUALLY ABUSED and were not doing anything about it!"Sesshomaru screamed for the last time and then ran up to his room. "InuTashio tell me it's not true" Sesshomaru's mother said."It's true"InuTashio said in a very sad tone, Kagome was a sweet girl, and there wasn't anything he could do, for the first time he felt...helpless.

Sesshomaru sat up all night pacing back and forth in his room and awaited his parents to go to sleep, if they weren't going to do anything about it, he sure was.He scanned the area and listened for anything that might ruin his plan, he carried on through the castle and was almost at the entrance when he herd "SESSHOMARU DON'T YOU DARE GO OUT THAT DOOR!" InuTashio's booming voice screamed, and there was Jaken smiling like a fool."Dad, I was just..." "You were just about to sneak off to see Kagome" InuTashio said. "Yes I was sir" Sesshomaru's head lowered to the ground."Well your not going to see Kagome alone, I'm coming too"InuTashio then smiled at his son and his smiling face, within a few minutes both father and son were at Kagome's home, and they couldn't be more horrified.

**Kagome's House**

"STOP! IT HURTS!"Kagome screamed as her uncle tried to push his member inside of her, she kept trying to run away but each time he would catch her."SIT ON THE BED AND BE A GOOD GIRL!"Uncle Keishan yelled."Please don't do this"Kagome whimpered. "Please"she begged as she looked into the icy blue eyes of her uncle."No, you will get your punishment for telling Sesshomaru, you new the rules, if you told you wouldn't get to see him, it's not my fault you stupid bitch that you told, now what are they going to do? They are going to watch me all because of you, you stupid bitch!"Unlce Keishan yelled throwing little Kagome against the wall."Let me fuck you Kagome, come on baby you know you want it"Uncle Keishan said in his usual drunk voice."NO!"Kagome screamed trying to get up though she was badly hurt."I won't let you!"Kagome yelled.

She once more tried to get away, but Uncle Keishan chained her down to the familar metal bars.Uncle Keishan than took the wash cloth with the drugs on it and began to gag her, once she passed out then began to fondle her naked little body.He began to finger her once more, and stuck his member into her mouth, he jammed and jammed it in there until he was almost done, but then he stopped while he caught his breathe than began to shove it into her little core, than stopped and passed out from too much to drink. Thats when Sesshomaru and InuTashio quickily went in to see Kagome naked, and bloody."Dad I'll take the tape off her mouth, and you unchain her" Sesshomaru comanded.

He was crying even more, and Sesshomaru quickily got her clothes, and packed her some more to stay the night, once she was dressed InuTashio and Sesshomaru took Kagome back to their home.Sesshomaru then placed Kagome in his bed, and thats when Kagome looked a little more comfortable, then InuTashio quickily called the healer, and they then patched up her wounds and Sesshomaru used his salvia for the cuts on her back, Sesshomaru then waited for Kagome to wake up. Sesshomaru never cared about anything until then, until now, Kagome was his bestfriend.

**2 Weeks later**

Uncle Keishan took Kagome back from Sesshomaru's due to the cop's help, Uncle Keishan then decided it would be best if they would get of Japan for good, and move to America, he suddenly got a good job, and Kagome had no say as to where she was going, but she did get to say goodbye to Sesshomaru, she would never forget him, and their instant bond. Things continued as it were and Kagome had to go to public school, she made many friends, but none of them could compare to Sesshomaru, she vowed to herself that very day that when she was old enough she would return to Sesshomaru's home and see him no matter what the cost, she missed him already.

Uncle Keishan still gave her her punishment's and Kagome still tried for the punishment to not happen, Kagome did know it was wrong, and it wasn't normal, but she was afraid of Uncle Keishan, that didn't stop her from trying to stick up to them though, her father and mother always taught her that she should always stick up for herself, and never give up, and that was just what she was going to do.

She often tried to draw Sesshomaru, but the picture would never come out right, due to being the age of 5, she had her dreams though, of when she and Sesshomaru would play together, and sometimes he would even sing to her and taught her how to use swords and weapons, that was a mistake for Uncle Keishan because one time when he tried to give her a punishment she used a sword and stabbed him in the leg and ran, that was one of the worst punishment's she ever got, she was in the hopstial for a long time due to that one, but she couldn't say a word about her Uncle, because a worse punishment would come after that.

She had Sesshomaru, the words he said to her at the time "Though I'm not with you, I'll still be here" she won't ever forget...she couldn't forget...Sesshomaru was still all she had in her heart...

**Chapter 4: Growing up**

Kagome is now 17 and still lives in America, her Uncle couldn't molest her anymore because she figured out how to control her powers, Uncle Keishan still hadn't been caught because he had the cops in his pocket, she tried to tell them, but they of course wouldn't believe her, and Sesshomaru now being the age of 22 was the lord of the Western Lands, both his parents had passed away due to war, and ever since Kagome left...he turned to ice, he didn't care about anyone or anything...

**A/N: So? What do you think? I know it was sort of a short chappie, but the next one will be longer, short chappie better than no chappie right? Well please review it means alot to me when you do . The next chapter will be up shortly. Always-KaiousMoon**


	5. Ch:4 Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**A/N To Reviewers: Hey everyone, yes there are MANY errors, and I do notice them but I cannot fix them my computer is too slow, thats why I've been rushing to write the chapters, each time my computer messes up so I'm afraid I'll loose the writing if I do not hurry, but I'll try to slow down and make it better, Yes Sesshomaru's family have power for THEIR lands, but not where Kagome lives, thats out of their territory, I know it doesn't really make any sense sorry, another thing the quotation marks the word processor does it not me, Sesshomaru isn't in love with Kagome in a romantic way (yet) for god sakes she is 5 and he is 10, loved her like a sister, a friend. Anyway I'm sorry about the errors, the rushing, the confusion, I'll try to do better on my second fan fic ever, thank you for your opinions, some characters may be ooc, BUT we are in modern times...so...-KaiousMoon**

**Last Time: **

She had Sesshomaru, the words he said to her at the time "Though I'm not with you, I'll still be here" she won't ever forget...she couldn't forget...Sesshomaru was still all she had in her heart...

**Chapter 4: Growing Up**

Kagome sighed as she put her black bag on the dirty table, she started to put her hand to aching head, school was getting annoying, there was no sign of the bastard, thank god, oh how she hated him. She tried of course to get away as soon as she came to America, but he of course as usual some how got the cops in his back pocket, she had no idea how he did it, but for some strange reason here she was. She didn't really hate anyone but him; he took her innocence at the age of five? FIVE? How SICK can you be? It scarred her for life, but it made her stronger, it made her want to change the world, and protect innocent young girls like herself who are being or had been sexually abused. She still had a kind heart.Sango her best friend was suppose to call her soon so they could hang out, she couldn't want until the field trip, America was going to Japan! Her senior class got to go for a graduation trip.

As soon as she found out about it she saved up enough money to go from her local job at the cafe'. She sometimes had dreams about how her uncle would touch her, she remembered when she was a little girl, so scared so helpless, and she would rather die than to be scared or helpless. If that fucker came near her immediately she would hurt him, she learned how to defend herself. Thank god for Sango, if it weren't for her she would have never gotten through in her life, often Kagome would stay at Sango's instead of her own home with the bastard, but unless it was necessary she had to go home. Suddenly her dark brown eyes snapped at the door being open, it was _him._ "Good afternoon slut"Uncle Keishan greeted her." Afternoon, fuck face; sign my form for me to go to japan"Kagome said in a calm tone." What makes you think I'm going to let you go to Japan?" he said in that god awful taunting voice." Because I'll rip your head off if you don't" her voice was laced with venom.

"Oh really, would you like me to tell that to the Sheriff's department?" he said in a humorous tone."Fuck the Sheriff's department ok?"Kagome said she didn't have time for this." I'm sure they would be glad to hear that" Uncle Keishan snorted, in return Kagome rolled her eyes." Not everyone can be like the great Keishan who touches little children for his own sick pleasure, fucking pig, look how gross you are, your balding, your glasses are too big, your pudge is coming out of your shirt, your shit faced, and your dirty, there are showers you know!"Kagome said throwing her hands in the air." Shut up you filthy whore, I enjoyed touching your frail little body, who's going to want you now, now that you've done things that are disgraceful, I didn't touch you against your will, you said ok did you not you stupid bitch?"Uncle Keishan's eyes danced with anger and lust.

"It's against the law and you know it, it's sick, you sick ugly bastard, sign the fucking form already!"Kagome screamed losing it; he always made her lose her temper." Give me the goddamn form" he said in an exhausted tone, she then flung it towards him and threw the pen at him, and then Uncle Keishan threw it back to her." Now wench are you going to leave me alone now?" he asked." I'll be happy too"Kagome said as she was walking out the door, she needed to go to Sango's NOW.

**Sango's**

"Sango are you going to stay with me in Japan?" Kagome said in almost a whisper, after all they already graduated, hell it was summer."Yeah, actually my parents and family plan on moving there with us so it's a full proof plan, and since your uncle was so shit faced he did sign that emancipation form, so there for it's legal"Sango said in a pleasant tone." Just five more days Sango, just five more days until we leave, just five more days"Kagome said in an almost dreamy tone.

**The Western Lands**

"She doesn't deserve to live!"Sesshomaru said in an angered tone." She STOLE from this Sesshomaru, I won't make any exceptions just because she is 'poor', as if I care, you do not dishonor this lord in his home and try to make a fool of me, that is final"Sesshomaru said to one of his servants and walked away. Though he was cold, he had been nice; he had been willing to take a chance on this one. A woman needed help, she looked awfully ill and starved, but that wasn't even the case, she was one of the servants "dearest friends" so he made an acceptation and allowed the ningen to stay in his home, but the filthy ningen went behind his back, and began stealing fine things out of his home.

This was why he hated their being, they weren't loyal, and they were untrustworthy and foolish. He hated all humans...all except...no he wouldn't think of that, she too was gone, all humans ran away, all humans ended breaking something one way or another, rather it was friendship, hearts, trust, loyalty, anything all humans disgusted him. He would indeed enjoy watching the death of this ningen.Then came the doors, and Sesshomaru's head turned to left looking almost pleased.Sesshomaru nodded to carry on, bringing in the ningen in chains; the ningen then crawled on to the floor towards Sesshomaru's feet."Oh great Lord Sesshomaru, I beg of you, spare me please, I meant no disrespect to you" she had been crying, and he could smell the stench of fear, begging for her life, how pathetic.

"No disrespect?"Sesshomaru said in the chilling tone." I took you into my home, and you repay me by stealing my things and by taking me for a fool, you have dishonored me"Sesshomaru said." I honor you my Lord" She whimpered."LIAR!"Sesshomaru screamed kicking her in the stomach." Do not take me for a fool, you have allowed me to see you as you are, a nothing, a weakling, a...**_mortal_**"he spat."Do the job, you know what to do, I would have enjoyed seeing you die, but I do not have the patience, enjoy yourself"Sesshomaru said all but laughing in the maiden's face as he walked away.

This was it, a life, a life of killing, anger, of nothing, all that he had been well known to.And _nothing,** nothing**_, could change it...

**Packing**

Kagome squealed back and forth placing all her important belongings and clothes with her." Chill out Kagome, your going to give yourself cancer"Sango laughed." You can't get cancer by walking you moron"Kagome laughed back, sometimes Sango was just out there, and sometimes Sango was scary, not to Kagome, but just to men in general, if you would dare any teenage boy to touch her, they would well...be shaking by the time Sango was through with them, Kagome found it entertaining, Sango found it annoying." So, what do you think the boys there are going to be like, S-A-N-GO"Kagome taunted, Sango just stuck out her tongue and continued packing. Just one more day, one more day until she left everything just one more day.

**Flight**

Sango, and Kagome boarded the plane, along with their other classmates, but in particular Ayame joined them."Hey guys how are you doing?"Ayame asked as she put her carry on above their heads." Were great, how are you?" they asked Ayame."I'm excited!"Ayame squealed." Is Kouga here?" and thats when Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes."Yeah along with Miroku"Sango spat." It's not my fault...that I..."Ayame trailed off." We know, we know, fell for him"Sango and Kagome said at the same time."Ayame, when are you going to learn, he's just...a...asshole, you need to move on"Kagome stated." What about you Kagome, who's your interest in?"Ayame asked.

Kagome blushed, she only dated one guy in her entire life, and that didn't turn out to well, and before that well...there was Sesshomaru, of course it wasn't like that, but for some reason, those thoughts of when they were kids seemed not to make her date." No one" she mumbled under her breath."Yea suuuure"Ayame taunted."Sesshomaru"Sango giggled." Shut up!"Kagome said smacking Sango on the shoulder." Who's Sesshomaru?"Ayame asked."Oh just some child hood friend of hers and is hoping to see him all grown up and get her little romance going on"Sango said laughing a little harder." I SAID NOTHING ABOUT ROMANCE!"Kagome yelled losing her temper, and at that point all the rest of the passengers were staring at her like a mad woman, and Kagome just looked down on the ground flushed, which made Ayame and Sango laugh even harder, Kagome was just too fun.

**Getting there**

After a FOREVER and boy did Kagome mean forever flight, they finally walked on the pavement of Japan, and she smiled a warm smile." Wow were here"Ayame announced." I'm home"Kagome smiled once more."Alright class gather, gather" their Teacher said as the students flocked to the teacher like a herd of sheep." We have the vans here now, each of you load up in the vans you are assigned to after you get your baggage, and meet us all in the hotel lobby at 8 o' clock once everyone is situated. The students than began to go to the baggage pick up to retrieve their things."Sango, thats the grossest looking bag I have ever seen!"Kagome wailed, it was bright rainbow, with black spots all over it."Hey it was my grandma's and it's all I had"Sango said in a defensive tone."Whatever"Kagome mumbled.

**Sesshomaru's temper**

"Sesshomaru,thats fourth human you have killed this week"Shikiso said in a calm voice."And?"Sesshomaru asked." You need to quit losing your temper, we all make mistakes, even humans" she carried on, but Sesshomaru just turned away ignoring her like he always did." Just think about it" she insisted and let herself out of the door. Humans were filthy things.Ahh yes, he had a meeting at some diner near a hotel with a demon who has been having concerns about the new laws he made, and either the demon would listen to him or be killed, either way he did not care.

So he prepared for leaving, and walked into Rin's room."Rin"Sesshomaru called."Oh Sesshy!I put bright red lipstick on Jaken, he looks very funny you should see"Rin smiled a evil smile, inside he smirked a bit, there were two humans he allowed, one was gone, and then their was Rin, otherwise, he despised the ningen, Rin often reminded him of Kagome all that time ago."Rin you must stay here, you may go into the garden and wander, but I want you to stay out of trouble alright?"Sesshomaru demanded but in a softer tone."Rin will"she smiled brightly at her demon Lord.

**PARTY!**

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were getting ready to go to a party that was suppose to be 'bumpin' god did Kagome hated that word.Kagome wore a bright blue dress that went to her knees, and tied around the back showing off alittle cleavage, while Sango wore a black and red dress that slit at the top, and Ayame wore a green skirt, with a tanktop."I don't know about you guys but I feel HOT"Sango said dancing around."Someone's not conceded"Kagome mumbled in a sarcastic tone.Kagome actually felt outplace in the outfit she was wearing, this wasn't something she would normally wear..."I feel ok..."Ayame said."Ayame, if you want Kouga you need to have confidence, now say it with me we are soooo HOT"Sango said still dancing around."We are so hott"Ayame mumbled."LOUDER!"Sango demanded."WE ARE SO HOTT!"Ayame yelled.Kagome just smiled and shook her head at her crazy friends.

**Demon talk**

"No"Sesshomaru said."Mollestation? I don't even know what that is" The demon taunted." It's sexual abuse, touching someone sexually without their permission"Sesshomaru said coldly."Oh"The demon mumbled." Why is this so important?" The demon asked, inward Sesshomaru was growling, but he was containing his temper none the less he had patience." If it's against someone's will, it's wrong, I'm honorable, and...It's just the law no more questions, if I may be excused"Sesshomaru said looking into the demon's eyes, and the demon suddenly feeling fear."Yess my lord, please, you are excused"Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, sometimes fear was so annoying. He then let himself out of the diner.Thats when he saw three young ladies stroll pass him without notice due to them talking." I need a purse to match my dress!"Ayame insisted.Kagome rolled her eyes, such material girls...sigh

She then glanced back to a presence, and her eyes opened wide, it was a beautiful demon with long kissed moon sliver hair, and golden eyes of the sun, and a mark...a moon upon his forehead, and then she gasped, could it be? Could it be her Sesshomaru after all these years? He gave the girl a quizzical look; she then blushed and turned her head."Kagome, why are you bluuushing?"Sango taunted, oh how she hated those cursed words!" I'm not"Kagome huffed."Kagome's thinking about Sesshomaru!"Ayame said loudly, a little too loudly. Could it be? The Kagome? His Kagome?

He had to find out...he just had to find out...

A/N: Heh...hey guys, sorry if this STILL a short chapter who knows maybe I'll write another one later tonight, but anyway I hope you will enjoy it...,as you know about the errors please dismiss of them, my writing may suck...and I'm sorry, I'm trying to do better, please review, .-KaiousMoon


	6. Ch: 5 Close encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**A/N To Reviewers: Hey everyone! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews, it meant a lot .**

**Last Time: He gave the girl a quizzical look; she then blushed and turned her head."Kagome, why are you bluuushing?"Sango taunted, oh how she hated those cursed words!" I'm not"Kagome huffed."Kagome's thinking about Sesshomaru!"Ayame said loudly, a little too loudly. Could it be? The Kagome? His Kagome?**

**He had to find out...he just had to find out...**

**Chapter 5: Close encounter**

Kagome continued strolling down with her friends but couldn't get the face out of her mind.' She kept thinking about how it just had to be him, right? What was she talking about, she **_new_** it was him, but how could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she do anything about it? She wanted to slam her body against the concrete how could she of been so dumb, none the less she vowed she would see him no matter what, then Kagome realized that the gang had come to a hault."Kagome, what are you thinking about?"Ayame asked."Nothing"Kagome made a plastered fake smile across her lips.Yup, something was up.

It was one thing to press the matter, it was another thing to get Kagome angry, so they took her word for it and strolled on.She had a instinct to turn around and when she did she felt the force of gravity suddenly become a enemy she was falling to the ground and then she was caught by strong arms."Watch where your going girl"Sesshomaru demanded in a icy tone, Kagome's bangs were in her face."Maybe one day you will learn to speak more kindly!"Kagome huffed, she then brushed her bangs out of her face and her eyes became ones of shock, it was Sesshomaru."Speak to me like that again you filthy ningen"Sesshomaru spat, and threatening look deep in his pools of amber."K-A-G-O-M-E"she spat."Are you that unintelligent that you can't say a few words?"Kagome asked.Lord Sesshomaru's look was of shock and surprise, Kagome?

"Quit deceiving me, your not Kagome"Sesshomaru said, putting his non emotional mask back on."Who else would I be?"Kagome asked."An enemy to me"Sesshomaru said with venom."Why would I be enemy?"Kagome asked."Your contradicting your self, stop playing stupid, it doesn't work for you wench"Sesshomaru spat.Kagome was fuming."Listen here buddy!"Kagome yelled, using her pointer finger to push Sesshomaru though he did not move, she was making a point."My name is Kagome Higuarashi, no one else; I'm not your enemy..if anything I would be...well was...I.."Kagome started to choke up, Sesshomaru sure had changed...

_'Kagome get a grip, you havent cried since you were little, enough be stronger'_Kagome then looked into Sesshomaru's eyes with courage."You sure have changed Fluffy"Kagome spat and started to turn on her heel.

She began walking away, but he quickly became in front of her."**_What_** did you just call me?"Sesshomaru said in anger."Oh nothing you big idiot"Kagome said rolling her eyes."You will not speak to me in such a way!"Sesshomaru demanded."I'am the Lord, you stupid skank"Sesshomaru yelled, that one did it, that one hurt."Yes Sesshomaru I'm a skank, yup for what my uncle did to me, it was allll my fault, you fucking asshole, you were the only friend I had, the only one who understood, and...this what you've become huh, all those times for me trying to leave America, it was to see this, a person who could give a shit about nothing"Kagome spat with tears choking her words.Sesshomaru's expression turned to shock, how could he be so foolish?

It really was Kagome."I'm sorry"he mumbled."THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?"Kagome screamed.Sesshomaru looked away, he had hurt her, she finally came back to his life, and he hurt her."It's just things have changed..."Sesshomaru said."Yeah, I can see that"Kagome spat."Look I'm trying to apologize!"Sesshomaru said now back with the icy tone."Your doing a pathetic job of it"Kagome spat back.Her friends just looked on in shock, Kagome had been wanting to meet Sesshomaru ever since Sango could remember, and now he was being a jerk, it was taking everything she had not to interfere and kick the demon lord's ass, but Kagome gave her the 'I'll kill you if you interfere look' so she held her tongue.

"Kagome, please, I've...I never thought I would see you again"Sesshomaru's voice was a little softer this time."We need to talk"Sesshomaru said."Later, I'm going to a party"Kagome said in a bored tone. He was trying to be nice wasn't he? She was being...unreasonable?"Are you pushing me away?"Sesshomaru asked.Kagome looked away, his claw touched her cheek.Sesshomaru looked deeply into Kagome's brown eyes."I'm not losing you again"Sesshomaru meant every word, he wasn't use to the overwhelming emotions that arised him, he hadn't felt this type of emotions since before his parent's death, they were coming too fast.

"I'm sorry"Kagome said politely."We can talk...but me and my friends are going to this party, so...maybe you would like to come?"Kagome asked.Sesshomaru then looked Kagome up and down, she looked good.

Wait a minute there would be other guys there wouldn't there be?WAIT! What did he care, she was like a **_sister_** to him what did he care? Alright he just lied to himself, she was HOT."Stay away from guys"Sesshomaru said in a gruff tone."Thats going to be a bit hard considering they are going to be alll over the place"Kagome said in a annoyed tone."Then I'm coming"Sesshomaru announced. "For what?"Kagome asked."Just to have fun"Sesshomaru insisted.Kagome eyed him suspiciously." Fine, but no funny business"Kagome smiled.

She gave Sesshomaru a long hug, and he froze, when was the last time he had been hugged like that?

A VERY long time, he gave a pat on the back, it's the only thing he could think to do, and they were on their way.

Kagome's friends were jabbering about something of unimportance, but Sesshomaru found his feelings changing for Kagome, he never really thought about Kagome growing up, he had always tried to imagine what she may look like, but well...all he could ever see was that young little girl smiling a toothy grin.But it was different, she was well...he didn't get girlfriends usually just to mess around with, but he hadn't had sex yet.Most girls desired him, but none stood up to him like Kagome had, his mind was spinning and Kagome was looking at him funny."What?"Sesshomaru asked in dry tone."Nothing"she turned her head away."Come on Kagome what is it"Sesshomaru couldn't help the dryness that was coming from his tone."It's just things are...different"

"Yes I know"Sesshomaru said looking ahead."So when did you get so mean?"Kagome asked."When my parents died"Sesshomaru kept looking ahead."I'm so sorry, they were so nice, your mother was so beautiful"Kagome smiled a sad smile, the kind she did when she was a little kid."Like you"Sesshomaru said."Like me?What do you mean Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked."Your...beautiful"Sesshomaru's insides were pulsing hard."Thats sort of cheesy"Kagome said.Ouch."But thank you Sesshomaru, the ice prince"Kagome laughed."Shut up"Sesshomaru said smirking, it was only her that could bring his guard down, for him it was all going way too fast, all of sudden he was still feeling all these emotions, it was swirling around him,it was crazy.

"Whats wrong?"Kagome asked."Did he touch you once you left?"Sesshomaru now was in his normal unemotional tone."Once, but then I figured out how to use my miko powers I made him stay away from me"Kagome announced, this made her really want to smoke...she pulled out her lighter and began to light up.

"Don't"Sesshomaru said in that god awful demand."Why not?"Kagome taunted."Your too beautiful to be slowing killing yourself"Sesshomaru said with a hint of emotion."I've been dieing since I was born"Kagome said.Sesshomaru just looked ahead, a hurting feeling was in his heart, it tweaked, EMOTIONS SUCK! Sesshomaru thought.What he wanted to do was to rip that god awful thing in Kagome's mouth and throw it.

They finally reached their destination."Were here"Kagome smiled and put out the cigarette and started to walk up to the huge house."Wow"Kagome said.This was going to be great, but he had to protect Kagome...

These emotions were coming so fast, he wanted to get rid of them, but it was Kagome...and this was her gift...

Sesshomaru looked at her, and everything he said was true, she was beautiful...

**Next: Chapter 6: Party**

**Sesshomaru his hanging out with one of his old buddy's, who once was a Lord, but when Kouga tries to rape Kagome due to him being drunk, Sesshomaru goes crazy, what happens when things get a little out of control?**

**AN: Yes Sango knows about Kagome, and thanks for the reviews, I didn't much like this chapter, but it will due considering you guys really wanted one, I'll try to make it better, to me Sesshomaru came out of his shell to quickly, BUT he still his old self, still cold still icy trust me, but his emotions were so wacked out Kagome got the better of him if that makes you understand...anyway I should of the next chapter posted soon, thanks for the reviews keep them coming .-Truly yours, KaiousMoon**


	7. Ch:6 Party

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own InuYasha, I own the plot though .**

**A/N: Reviewers, you guys are amazing! Thank you! .**

**Last Time: These emotions were coming so fast, he wanted to get rid of them, but it was Kagome...and this was her gift...**

**Sesshomaru looked at her, and everything he said was true, she was beautiful...**

**Chapter 6: Party**

"Why do you keep staring at me?"Kagome asked looking Sesshomaru in the eyes as she grabbed a soda."I don't know you have just grown up"Sesshomaru said nonchantly."Yeah you have too"Kagome said.Ayame wasn't chasing Kouga.WAIT A MINUTE AYAME WASN'T CHASING KOUGA?Kagome thought."Sesshomaru I'll be right back"Kagome said to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru grunted in understandment."Ayame so, your not chasing Kouga?"Kagome asked her in a soft tone."Whats the point? He looks at me like I'm shit"Ayame said in an unemotional tone."Anyway, there other guys here right?"Ayame said in a brighter tone.

"Of course there is Ayame" Kagome said with perkiness. "Check him out over there"Kagome pointed to a tiger youkai with dark brown hair and bright green eyes.Ayame walked over and smiled."Hi"Ayame said in a pleasant tone."Hi yourself"he said sweetly.Kouga on the other hand did not find this amusing he was glaring at the image of AYAME talking to someone else….why wasn't she talking to **_him_**? He went into another room, grabbed a beer and sat on the couch trying not to care. He then looked Kagome up and down but brushed it off for awhile.

"Hey"Kagome said to Sesshomaru as she grabbed another soda, she noticed Sesshomaru wasn't drinking anything. "Why aren't you drinking anything?"Kagome asked. "I turn into a fool when I drink" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone, Kagome was REALLY starting to feel stupid, so Sesshomaru and Kagome stood their in silence. After awhile Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Why are you being so quiet?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Huh? Oh um…well I…feel kind of stupid asking you all these questions" Kagome said, she was so nervous it was so cute to Sesshomaru. Of course he wasn't about to tell her that. He pushed her lightly and smiled.

"You're not stupid" Sesshomaru was doing his best smile he could, it felt weird to smile but for Kagome, ANYTHING. Kagome smiled that angelic smile and this was Sesshmomaru's heaven right here in front of him. Be for he knew it Kagome was slammed up against a wall. "KOUGA! GET OFF ME! PLEASE!"Kagome screamed. "I want you"Kouga said.He then tried to strip of her clothes not as long as Sesshomaru was there he flung Kouga into a wall and then ran over and began choking him, he would die at the mercy of Sesshomaru, how dare he touch Kagome in that way!

After all she's been through! By god! It took enough courage to get over it and be with other men! Kouga's lungs felt like they were collapsing. "DON'T!"Ayame screamed standing in front of Kouga trying her best to get Sesshomaru off of him."Sesshomaru enough is enough he is drunk I'm fine and I really don't care I could of kicked his ass if I wanted to, I'm not afraid of anything anymore"Kagome said in a pleading voice, Sesshomaru released and went over to Kagome.

He then pulled Kagome in an embrace and wouldn't let her go, he didn't care if anyone saw, he didn't care, and Kagome was back. Kagome felt warm all over and also felt is body wrapped around her, she suddenly was aroused and thought about what his body looked like bare….Sesshomaru smelled her arousal and was suddenly confused, but it the smell was driving him crazy if he didn't stop this he would end up doing something stupid, Kagome then moved in closer to him and rested her head in his chest. "Kagome" Sesshomaru said in a soft tone. "Yes" she muffled. "I need to go to the bathroom" Sesshomaru was lying but the smell was DRIVING him crazy!

He then excused himself. Ayame was crying and placed Kouga on the couch. "Ayame" Kouga said softly. "Yeah?"Ayame said crying even more. "I didn't want to touch Kagome or rape her, I wanted her to want me" Kouga said. "Do you know why?"Kouga asked. "Because you like her"Ayame choked out. "No because I like you" Kouga said. "What how does that make any sense?" Ayame asked. "I wanted to make you jealous, because I was jealous" Kouga admitted and then he fell asleep.

Ayame was stunned. Kouga liked her? Since when? Kagome then sat next to Ayame. "Are you ok?"she asked. "Yeah, I think it should be if you are ok, Kouga didn't know about your past, and he didn't want to rape you he just wanted you to wanted you to want him, he did it to make me jealous because he was jealous" Ayame said not believing the words herself. "Wow" Kagome said. "I think I like Sesshomaru more than a friend…."Kagome said in a whisper. Of course Sesshomaru herd it through the bathroom door, he laughed a little.

'_I guess I'm not the only one'_ Sesshomaru thought this should be interesting.

**Chapter 7: I did not!**

Kagome tries to deny her feelings for Sesshomaru, but once he pulls her into a hug she couldn't lie anymore….

**A/N: I KNOW! SO SHORT! Better than nothing right? BUT GUESS WHAT! Next time it's going to be longer than your eye balls can imagine heh review .-KaiousMoon**


	8. Ch:7 I did not!

**Disclaimer: Yea. Don't own InuYasha.**

**Last Time: Ayame discovers something about Kouga, but now Kagome faces a bigger issue...her feelings for Sesshomaru are changing and a feisty youkai decides she wants to fight with Kagome over Sesshomaru...not good...**

**Chapter 7: I did not!**

"Alright I'am REALLY tired" Kagome said sleepily."Yeah us too" Ayame and Sango typically said at the same time."Look I guess some guy invited us to this club thats suppose to be a lot of fun, and I want everyone here to be there ok?"Sango demanded, everyone nodded in response."Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked."Yes Sesshy poo"Kagome laughed a little.Sesshomaru growled."So you're going to be there tomorrow?"Sesshomaru asked."Yes,LORD Sesshomaru I'll be there"Kagome then pushed him playfully and left, Sesshomaru just shook his head back and forth._'What have I gotten myself into?Great...I'm talking to myself'_ Sesshomaru once more shook his head in defeat, a day this girl in his life, and already he was going crazy...

"KAGOME SESSHOMARU IS HOTT!"Ayame announced to the whole wide world."Shh Ayame I know"Kagome said flushing."Your lucky"Ayame said."Look he's just a friend"Kagome started to mumble."Yea and thats what you told me"Ayame giggled."Oh whats so bad about being with Sesshomaru?"Ayame asked."Nothing I...wait don't you think you guys are getting a little ahead of your selves?"Kagome looked at her friends for hope.It was no use they could see right through Kagome..._'So what if he is good looking...that doesn't mean anything...'_

Kagome really didn't want to ruin her friendship with Sesshomaru, what if that happened? That would be awful...

"Sango who was the boy you were with?"Kagome gave an evil smile."Nobody"Sango huffed..."It was Miroku wasn't it, from our school, the hentai! I knew you had a thing for him!"Kagome squealed in laughter."Do not!"Sango insisted giving Kagome the death glare.

"Oh I'm glad you find it amusing!"Sango rolled her eyes and threw her arms up into the air."Can we please just get in the car and go?"Sango asked in annoyed tone."Yes please lets go I'm really tired"Ayame yawned, causing everyone else to do so, after dropping Ayame off in the city night of Japan Sango and Kagome made it to her relatives house and they both fell into a sleep causing them to sleep through the afternoon waking up to the phone going off constantly."Hello?"Sango mumbled in a sleepy tone."SANGO! YOU'RE JUST WAKING UP? WE HAVE TO GET READY TO GO OUT TONIGHT?"Ayame yelled into the phone Sango cringed at the loudness."I know I know!"Sango yelled back in the phone."Let me get Kagome up and get here now"Sango yelled grouchily."KAGOME! WAKE UP!"Sango screamed."NO!"Kagome protested, normally Kagome wasn't a mean person, but when it came to her rest, you better watch out, she'll scratch your eyes out...

"Kagome you have to get ready for Sesshomaru"Sango taunted."Who cares"Kagome mumbled as she ducked beneath the white pillows."Oh so you want to be ugly for him with your hair everywhere?"Sango asked.Sango rolled her eyes and began by ripping the pillows and blankets off the bed leaving a VERY cold Kagome, Kagome shivered in response looking aimlessly with droopy eyes for a blanket."Get UP"Sango demanded for the last time and walked out the room to take a shower.'_I need more sleep than this!'_Kagome's mind protested but she forcefully got up and walked to the mirror in the dresser and looked at her black hair swaying in every direction bangs sticking up._'I'll have to thank Sango later...'_Kagome thought as she began brushing her hair down.She then walked over to her black suit cases and got out some clothes, and went back to the mirror.

Sango gasped."You can't go wearing THAT"Sango looked horrified."Whats wrong with my outfit?"Kagome said as Sango began looking her up and down."It's too plain"Sango said and began digging through Kagome's things."I don't need to look flashy or anything!"Kagome protested once more."Yes you do"Sango snapped."For what?"Kagome snapped back."To impress Sesshomaru"Sango said with a laugh."WHO CARES ABOUT IMPRESSING SESSHOMARU!"Kagome was getting tired of her friends not leaving her alone about it."You do"Sango whispered."Kagome I know you better than that"Sango said."Put this on and I'll get out the make up"Sango began digging through her bags more.Kagome put on the outfit.Tight blue jeans black pearls, black pin that puts her bangs up and a black tanktop that fitted her form...'_Maybe Sesshomaru will like this...'_Kagome thought._'I need to quit thinking like this!'_Kagome shook her head trying to get thoughts of Sesshomaru out.

Sango then handed the make up she was wearing and she put on the basics and eye shawdow that brought her brown eyes.Ayame then came hopping up in a jeans and a white tank top, what was this tank top day? Even Sango was wearing one."Ready to go everyone?"Sango asked everybody everyone smiled and said yes and they made there way to the car."Lets go"they then made there way to the club...

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth, he didn't know what to wear!Listen to himself, why was he acting like this, why did he want to impress her so badly?He knew why but he was trying to shake it off as best as he could...the bad thing was that Hitawai was going to be there a ex girlfriend that insisted that she was always going to be his, never the less he wanted to be with Kagome, but emotions were coming to fast, at least he wasn't the only one that was changing.He finally decided on black dickies and an Atreyu band shirt that seemed to hug his form, he couldn't help that, his body was well...fit.He smirked to himself, and then the smirk left when he was interrupted by the annoying toad like creature named Jaken."Sir, you're going out tonight?"Jaken stuttered as much as he loved his lord, his fear of him was greater. "Yes you will watch Rin"Sesshomaru commanded."Yes my lord Sesshomaru, anything for you Sirrr..."Jaken stuttered once more...

Jaken was many of the few who caused headaches, he didn't have respect for those who feared him, they were cowards, the problem was that many feared him.Many females too, or they would gather enough courage for them to ask if they could 'court him' per say, he knew what the females wanted, his money, his power, he wasn't a idiot.He never wanted a woman until Kagome came back into his life, which was weird to say anyway because he thought she would be gone forever...he searched America a while ago but he found no luck and then here she was, funny how they first remet, they ended up argueing.He realized that he was thinking too much and needed to get to club as to not be late."Driver it's now time to take me"Sesshomaru announced as he walked down the stairs."Yes Lord Sesshomaru"the driver then bowed and opened the door for Sesshomaru.

He then hopped in the limo and laid back enjoying the 'scenery of Japan' yes it was beautiful and normally he didn't have time to look at it, but when he did he admired it, just as his mother had...he quickly shook those thoughts out..."Driver are we almost there?"Sesshomaru was getting impatient."Yes sir almost"the driver answered. If Sesshomaru had driven he would of been there already, he sighed and continued to look on through the window.More thoughts of Kagome came to him how they use to play, what was it going to be like now?He knew it would be nothing like they had, Kagome had gotten very beautiful over the years...

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were dancing to some rock song that made them swing their hips.Sango hated Kagome's music, Kagome's music consisted of screaming rock, and Sango's consisted of rap.Ayame on the other hand...well...she liked in between, none the less they continued dancing.InuYasha and Kikyo happened to be there dancing away and making out and rubbing up against one another...though Kagome didn't really know them Kagome remembered InuYasha, InuYasha was Sesshomaru's younger and half brother, a brother Sesshomaru did not like, even when they were kids Sesshomaru talked about him fowly.InuYasha was gone most of the time though, at some school.InuYasha glared at Kagome at the fact she was staring and quickly turned away dancing with her friends, and awaiting Sesshomaru."KAGOME"Sango screamed over the blaring music."WHAT?"Kagome screamed back."WHERE'S SESSHOMARU"Sango yelled."WHAT?"Kagome yelled.

"SESSHOMARU WHERE IS HE?"Sango yelled."RIGHT HERE"Sesshomaru yelled.With this Kagome blushed and waved a small wave, and Sesshomaru smiled a bright smile._'He looks sooo hot, oh Kami it's not FAIR to look that good!'_Kagome blushed again when Sesshomaru made eye contact with her, then came Kouga and Miroku.When Kouga came Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl in a protect tone and quickly put Kagome behind him."Lord Sesshomaru please do allow me to apologize to Kagome"Kouga then was face to face with Kagome."I had no idea that you had been...look I didn't mean to do what I did last night, I was trying to make Ayame jealous, because I was jealous Kagome I'm deeply sorry, forgive me?"Kouga looked her in eyes.

"WHAT?"Kagome screamed she didn't here anything Kouga just said."FORGIVE ME PLEASE IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"Kouga screamed back causing the whole crowd to look at him due to changing songs."I forgive you"with this some of the crowd were trying to not to laugh,but they brushed it off and continued dancing.

"Since when did you start listening to my type of music?"Sesshomaru asked as they danced."Forever"Kagome answered, the music helped her with her pain and anger then, how could she ever forget Uncle Keishan?Her parents were nice people, and she wished so much that they could of stayed alive...Uncle Keishan was sick.

Kagome then pushed those thoughts away and focused on Sesshomaru."So..."Kagome mumbled.

"I KNOW THIS SONG!"Kagome said cheerfully it was OLD taking back sunday and she started singing.

"We'd like to welcome taking back sunday!"The club announcer said, sure the club was fancy and they got in free but IT WAS TAKING BACK SUNDAY!The lead singer then asked if the crowd could play guitar."Hey you down there can you play guitar?"the lead singer said looking down at the blushing Kagome."Yes"Kagome replied."Can you play "Cute with out the e?"the lead singer asked once more."IT'S MY FAVORITE SONG BY YOU GUYS YES!"Kagome new she was smiling like a fool, but this was all too good to be true.Sesshomaru just nodded._'I new she would like this,Sango helped me pull it on her'_Sesshomaru then laughed at Kagome's surprise she looked around and saw Sesshomaru...she then knew this was all his fault.Kagome then was pulled up on stage and she began rocking around on stage until the song was over.

"Sesshomaru were you the cause of all this?"Before Sesshomaru could reply a youkai walked over to him wrapping her arms over him."Baby you look good"Hitawai said."We are over we've been over!"Sesshomaru growled."I don't want you!"Sesshomaru insisted, Kagome was fuming but trying to keep her cool.Hitawai just got closer to Sesshomaru and began to rub herself on to him."Hey bitch he said YOU WERE OVER"Kagome yelled.Sesshomaru looked surprised, why was Kagome jealous? And did Kagome just say that?"You wanna fight bitch?Honestly you think you can win?Sesshomaru wouldn't want someone like you, he wants someone like me"Hitawai."Hey dumb bitch, did you not here him, HE DOESN'T WANT YOU"Kagome screamed back.

"I'll fight you for it"Hitawai threatened snarling, Kagome was having enough."Outside"Kagome nodded this hoe was about to pay for trying to take what was hers.The youkai then came at speed so quick trying to punch Kagome in the stomach Kagome ducked down landing gracefully and then by tripping the youkai on the cement, Kagome then turned around and laughed."You sort of missed"Kagome was smirking, nothing like a good fight."Oh shut up you stupid hoe!"Hitawai then tried to strike Kagome's face with her hand."Sango maybe we should um...make them stop?"Sesshomaru then looked at Sango intently, Sango was enjoying this."Sango why the hell are you enjoying this?"Sesshomaru asked."Because I know Kagome is going to win, she is an excellent fighter, been a fighter since I've known her"Sango laughed.Kagome then grabbed on to Hitawai's incoming hand and twisted it around,then kicked her into the wall,Sesshomaru watched with amusement too.

Kagome then walked to Hitawai and put her hand under her chin forcing Hitawai to look in Kagome's eyes."Don't you ever try to touch what is mine"Kagome then pushed her face and walked away."Ready to go?"Kagome asked everybody."I'm impressed"Sesshomaru said, Kagome just smiled."I'm not like other girls"Kagome smiled wider."Yeah we know"Sango giggled."Whatever"Kagome mumbled.'Well I need to find Miroku..."Sango then slipped off before Kagome could protest."Kagome?"Sesshomaru said softly."Yeah?"Kagome said in a dazed tone, she was getting so lost inside those eyes, those wonderful golden eyes."You're bleeding"Sesshomaru stated."I'm what?"Kagome then looked down at herself and discovered that Hitawai had scratched her arm pretty hard in the arm causing her to bleed."So, it's not like I need stitches or anything"Kagome stated. "Yeah I know"Sesshomaru said."We need to get you cleaned up"Sesshomaru stated."Come on'"Sesshomaru said pointing to the limo."Where are we going?"Kagome asked."To my place"Sesshomaru said."Wait..."

"What about Sango?"Kagome then made her way back into the club to find her friend kissing Miroku."AHEM!"Kagome said trying to not to laugh."Yes?"Sango was blushing madly by now..."I'm going to Sesshomaru's..."Kagome tried not to blush."Oh really?"Sango taunted._'Why does she have to do that!'_Kagome thought bitterly."Well we will let you two continue what your doing"Kaogme taunted back, Sango then stood up and hugged Kagome, and then whispered something into Sesshomaru's ear that Kagome couldn't quite make out."Hurt her and I'll kill you"Sango said.Sesshomaru laughed in response, he liked the fact that Sango was so protective of Kagome."Where's Ayame anyway?"Kagome said."Look"Sango then pointed to a corner, Kouga and Ayame were talking but he had both of her hands in his, it was sweet."Awww"Kagome managed to say.Ayame blushed and looked away, but continued on to talking to Kouga.

"Brother"InuYasha smirked."So still with this new whore huh?"InuYasha laughed.Kagome looked down trying to yell in InuYasha's face.Sesshomaru growled in response."How dare you insult this Sesshomaru"Sesshomaru was back to his ice chilling tone."How dare you"Sesshomaru's growl was getting louder.Kagome put her hand on his arm forcing him to calm down."How sweet"InuYasha spat."This isn't some whore unlike your girlfriend"Sesshomaru stated."This is Kagome"Sesshomaru said."Oh?That little girl who you claimed was your best friend?"InuYasha taunted.Kagome then made eye contact with InuYasha."Yes,thats me, so I would well appreciate it if you do not insult someone you do not know all that well"Kagome was trying to keep her cool."Slut"InuYasha laughed.Kagome then walked foward all but spitting her words into the hanyou's face."Wake up and smell it, I'm not even demon and you can see your girlfriend is a whore"Kagome spat.

Sesshomaru and Kagome then walked out of the club leaving an angry hanyou."Ladies first"Sesshomaru said opening the door."Cut the crap"Kagome taunted.Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue playfully.Sesshomaru then got into the limo on the otherside.The ride home was fun for Kagome they spent their time talking about the bands they had seen live and how their child life went and before they knew it they arrived at Sesshomaru's.Kagome smiled, no matter what this felt like home to her, she missed this place...but she missed Sesshomaru more..."We have arrived sir"The driver stated."No shit"Sesshomaru said rudely."Language Sesshomaru"the driver taunted, the driver was friends of Sesshomaru's parent's, and one of the few who could taunt Sesshomaru in the first place without getting killed."Kagome are you alright?"Sesshomaru's face was full of concern, Kagome looked sad."I don't know it was just hard growing without you..."Kagome bit her lip.

Kagome then forced a smile and looked at Sesshomaru."But now we are back again, I'll race you to the gardens!"Kagome then ran as fast as she could to the flowers, but of course Sesshomaru won with his demon speed.He then tackled Kagome and fell upon her.He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and gazed into them."I've missed you Kagome"Kagome smiled."I've missed you too"Kagome smiled even more."How do you feel...about me?"Sesshomaru asked in a nervous tone._'Why did I ask that?Why oh why?'_as Sesshomaru silently cursed himself for asking such a stupid question."I love being your friend Sesshomaru"Kagome bit her lip, _'I bit my lip oh no! Only Sesshomaru knows thats when I'm keeping something...whoops...'_Kagome shut her eyes."I know your not being truthful"Sesshomaru mumbled he moved closer to her face and when Kagome reopened her eyes, gold orbs were staring at her with happiness."I feel..."Kagome stuttered."I feel..." "Yes?"Sesshomaru asked."Tired"and with this Kagome fell asleep.Sesshomaru then looked at her wound.

He then brought up Prina the healer to fix up her wound, and then placed Kagome in his bed with him."She almost told me"Sesshomaru said looking up at the walls."Sesshomaru come closer to me, hold me"Kagome said sleepily.Sesshomaru then froze.What if she was just speaking in her sleep?What should he do?"SESSHOMARU!"Kagome whined."Ok ok"Sesshomaru smirked, he wasn't about to let her get away with this one in the morning, and for once Sesshomaru got a full night's sleep and found Kagome's beautiful face the first thing he saw.He smiled.He closed his eyes, though not sleeping awaiting for Kagome to awake.He nervously caressed her hair, and when she smiled in response,he continued caressing her hair.He didn't care if he was no longer the ice prince when she was with him, this was worth everything to him...everything...

**Chapter 8: Old memories of Sesshomaru and Kagome together are coming back to them; everything's the same, but the more and more they spend time with eachother the more their feelings grow and what happens when Kagome tries to push Sesshomaru away? You'll have to see!**

**A/N: Alright it's been forever! Since I've updated, but you have no idea NO IDEA how much drama has come to life, enough to get me grounded off the computer forever...actually I'm sort of sneaking right now...heh...anyway I know it might not be the long chapter you wanted, but I spent two days on it, I get off grounding tomorrow soooo! That means another chappie! . I'm so sorry for the wait forgive me?-KaiousMoon**


	9. Ch:8 Do try to shove

**Disclaimer: We all know KaiousMoon doesn't own InuYasha sadly...**

**Chapter 8: Do try to shove**

Kagome awoke and before she opened her eyes she smiled a pleasant one."What are you smiling about?"Sesshomaru smirked once she made eye contact with him, causing Kagome to blush."Now what were you saying the night before?"Sesshomaru said calmly.Kagome new what she was saying, but she wasn't about to admit that."What are you talking about?'Kagome gave Sesshomaru the innocent look.Sesshomaru didn't buy it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"Sesshomaru smirked some more.Kagome got up from bed and walked quickily to the balcony, she then searched her pockets for a cig."Don't"Sesshomaru's soft golden eyes pleaded."No one has told me what to do, so your not going to start"Kagome snapped."DON'T"Sesshomaru said alittle louder."I'm going to rather you like it or not"Kagome said in a calm voice."Do you have to do it around me?"Sesshomaru was getting impatient, why was Kagome doing this to herself?"Then go"She said calmly.

"Please don't"Sesshomaru pleaded, but Kagome lit it anyway, NO ONE was going to tell her what she was going to do,especially a male, even if it was Sesshomaru."Then tell me what your feeling"he spoke softly.'I don't have to"Kagome taunted.Sesshomaru moved closer to her, Kagome's brown eyes snapped from the ground to his gaze."You don't have to..."Sesshomaru continued to move closer to her, Kagome kept quiet watching is elegant move."I know how you feel"Sesshomaru said softly."Oh and HOW just do you I feel? I'm glad you can sum me up"Kagome rolled her eyes.Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and pulled her into him.He then took the stupid thing that she was smoking out of her hand and stomped on it.He then looked deeply into her eyes.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?"Kagome said softly."Kagome...I...your more than friend to me, I'm not sure what this feeling is, I don't know if it's love because it's too soon to tell, and this is all going too fast for me, me the cold hearted lord, love you?I don't know Kagome, but I do know one thing theres nothing more that I want to do is to kiss you right now"Sesshomaru then looked to the ground."Sesshomaru I can't..."Kagome backed away and tried to push past Sesshomaru."Why not?"Sesshomaru kept his patience."I can't risk our friendship like this regardless if I feel it too, I'm not losing you Sesshomaru, not again, and I'm not about to sacrifice that and lose you over it"Kagome looked to the ground."Kagome"Sesshomaru spoke with kindly."Kagome look at me"

Kagome just turned her head."Your messing up our friendship now"thats when Kagome looked him in the eyes."How?"Kagome looked deeply into those beautiful eyes..."Your not only pushing me away, do you honestly think we can get rid of these feelings?Do you?Because I can't Kagome, I just can't..."Sesshomaru then grabbed her hands and pulled Kagome into his chest."Look me in the eyes"Sesshomaru then lifted his hands underneath her chin and forced her to look deeply into his eyes.She gasped, he was sooo gorgeous.Sesshomary then brought her face closer to his and kissed her on the forehead and then began to suck on her neck,Kagome tried to keep the moan from coming out but it did,Sesshomaru smirked and continued sucking softly and licking softly,Kagome couldn't resist."Sesshomaru..."Kagome then tried to kiss him,but he pulled away._'He is teasing me?'_Kagome was amazed, and it felt good, it felt safe...

He then trailed to beneath her shirt and began to rub her stomach, and pulled her closer.He then brushed his lips over hers and she sucked in the warm sweet feeling.She then opened her mouth alittle and he put his tongue slowly in her mouth she moaned and she kissed him back, he began to rub her inner thighs,and the kiss was getting more passionate by the second.'_Take her'_Sesshomaru's demon side thought aimlessly._'I cannot,I will not have Kagome until I know I love her and until she loves me' 'I'll be back' 'Whatever...'_

Sesshomaru then focused more on the kiss, he needed to stop, otherwise Kami knows what will happen.

"Kagome"Sesshomaru said out of breath."Yeah?"she gasped."We gotta...we gotta stop"Sesshomaru gasped."Why?"Kagome responded."I...I don't know if I can..."Kagome then kissed him harder and he moaned into her mouth,he then grabbed her by her butt and she wrapped her legs around him and he pushed themselves into the wall."Oh god Kagome"Sesshomaru moaned in her ear.She then pressed her hips into him, he growled."Still...want...to stop?"Kagome gasped."No"he gasped back.He then pressed into her."Sesshomaru your right, we have to stop...we have to..."Kagome planted a soft kiss on his lips and he smiled."Your so hott"Sesshomaru smiled."Your so...beautiful"Sesshomaru looked at her."Yeah riiiiight"Kagome said in a sarcastic tone."You are"Sesshomaru insisted."Wow, coming from the ice prince who kills ningens thats deep"Kagome taunted.Sesshomaru looked away, he wasn't proud that he could be cold sometimes...

"Sesshomaru I'm just kidding don't be so SERWIOUS"Kagome then pinched his cheeks.He growled."Aww Fluffy-sama it's going to be alright"Kagome stuck out her tongue."Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it"Sesshomaru taunted back, and smirked when she blushed."Shut up"Kagome mumbled, which Sesshomaru thought was the cutest thing."So...Atreyu is playing tonight"Sesshomaru said.Kagome looked up, but gave a dissapointed look."Yeah they are also sold out smart one"Kagome laughed."Don't you know who I'am?"Sesshomaru asked."I'm the great LORD Sesshomaru,I have authority,I can get into the concert easily, and to meet the band"Sesshomaru laughed at the look on Kagome's face."Could you really?"Kagome gaped.

"Yeah I thought you were more intelligent than that"Sesshomaru laughed."So...is it a date?"Sesshomaru asked."It's date"Kagome smiled.Sesshomaru than softly pressed his lips against Kagome's Sesshomaru than deepened the kiss.Kagome moaned."We better quit, unless you want to sleep with me right now"Kagome said."That's not such a bad idea"Sesshomaru laughed, making her blush."Shut up, your so stupid"She then punched Sesshomaru in the stomach and he "ooffeed"he then carried her in his bedroom and put her on the black silken sheets and threw her on the bed."I'm stronger"Sesshomaru laughed."You wanna make a bet on that?"Kagome challenged."Yeah I really do actually"Sesshomaru smiled a seductive smile and Kagome melted...

**Chapter9: Wrestle me/First date**

**Sesshomaru and Kagome are hitting it off really well, and the class of graduation goes back to America, once Uncle Keishan finds out he fumes...what is he going to do?**

**A/N:I'm so sorry once more for not updating but I was grounded, but now I'm not so I can update more often so good for me, and good for you guys .Also, I know the chapter is short, but I worte this before I got grounded, so this is what I'm working with.**


	10. Ch: 9 First date?

**Disclaimer/A/N: I don't own InuYasha, and keep in mind I don't have a betta, hell my word processor barely works so yes THERE ARE MISTAKES.I see them, but I'm giving you raw material.Now my reviewers you are all amazing and influence to me to write more and faster.No lemon, that's too soon for me,because they are just figureing out their feelings.On with zee chappie and oh yes yes don't own the lyrics...**

**Last Time**

**Kagome moaned."We better quit, unless you want to sleep with me right now"Kagome said."That's not such a bad idea"Sesshomaru laughed, making her blush."Shut up, your so stupid"She then punched Sesshomaru in the stomach and he "ooffeed"he then carried her in his bedroom and put her on the black silken sheets and threw her on the bed."I'm stronger"Sesshomaru laughed."You wanna make a bet on that?"Kagome challenged."Yeah I really do actually"Sesshomaru smiled a seductive smile and Kagome melted...**

**Chapter 9: First date?**

"Ayame?"Kagome picked up her cell phone."Kags...I'm leaving today"Ayame said sadly."Oh..."Kagome looked down at the ground, she never was seperate from the gang, this was going to be different..."JUST KIDDING YOU IDIOT!"Ayame started laughing, however Kagome did not find this humourous one bit."Ayame I was in tears!"Kagome said in a more pleasant tone."Like I could ever leave _you_"Ayame snorted."What exactly is that suppose to mean?"Kagome questioned."Oh nothing _nothing_ at all"Ayame laughed."Whatever"Kagome mumbled."So is Kouga staying too?"Kagome asked."YES!"Ayame said, practically screaming in the phone."Alright I didn't need Ayame the cheerleader to respond"Kagome taunted."THAT WAS IN THE 6TH GRADE KAGOME!"Ayame yelled.Kagome couldn't stop laughing."Miroku is staying too"Ayame laughed.

"The hentai?"Kagome asked."Yep, hentai is staying, but it will be good for Sango you know?"Ayame laughed, even though Miroku was a bit too sexual, they still loved him."Kagome played with a pencil how Ayame and the others were going to some club, waiting for the dreaded question if she wanted to come, meaningly she would have to explain _why_ she couldn't go..."So Kagome, you wanna come?"Ayame said in a hopeful tone."Can't go..."Kagome mumbled."I'm sort of going somewhere...with..**_Sesshomaru_**"Kagome made sure Sesshomaru was almost in whisper praying Ayame didn't hear..."WOW!KAGOME THAT'S GREAT! AWESOME!YOU TWO ARE SOOO CUTE!"Ayame purred._'Kagome you idiot she is a wolf demon'_ "Yeah yeah, it's not exactly a date..."Kagome mumbled."Well where are you two going?"she asked."To the Atreyu show"she said happily.

"Gods Kagome you are so lucky!"Ayame purred once more."Ayame do you ever shut up?"Kagome laughed.

"Sorry if I like conversation, we can't all be like miss ANTISOCIAL"Ayame laughed."Hey I speak alot more than I use to"Kagome snapped."Emo kid"Ayame laughed."Are you joking me?Do I like sad to you?"Kagome laughed, Kagome hated the word emo, she didn't mind anyone who was emo...but the REAL emo, she didn't like how many people stereotyped emo as someone putting there hair in their face and cutting themselves.Kagome still needed to find a local place to train her powers, she was too angry and too much of temper to not train, if she didn't train her powers they would get out of control..."Kagome?" "Kagome are you there?" "KAGOME!" "Oh uh...yea...here"Kagome said in a out of it tone."I swear..."Ayame laughed.

"Kagome"Sesshomaru said across the room."Bow chica bow bow"Ayame said making weird noises."Shut up"Kagome laughed."I'll talk to you later Kags because um you are _busy"_Ayame snorted."Bye"Kagome hung up the phone."Sorry...kind of ruined the moment huh?"Kagome looked at Sesshomaru."Sure did"Sesshomaru laughed.Kagome began to try to walk out of the room but instead found herself on a the bed once more with Sesshomaru's golden eyes gazing at her with amusement."I'd like to see you try to get out of this"Sesshomaru taunted pinning her to the bed, but lightly to not hurt her."Come here"she said in a sexy tone trying to get Sesshomaru to kiss her.Sesshomaru kissed her lightly and she deepened the kiss moaning into his mouth.

"Uhhhh"Kagome moaned.Sesshomaru growled and kissed her harder releasing Kagome's arms.Kagome then smirked and pushed him off pouncing him below her."So Sesshomaru"Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru just looked at her in amusement."Always YOU women using the kisses against us"Sesshomaru laughed."Come here"Sesshomaru laughed."No, you think I'm going to fall for that?"Kagome laughed harder."I just want to give you hug"Sesshomaru insisted."And Spiderman recently changed into Batman"Kagome rolled her eyes."I..."_ 'Are you fucking stupid?DON'T SAY I LOVE YOU UNTIL YOU KNOW YOU MEAN IT SESSHOMARU!'_ Sesshomaru silently cursed himself for almost telling her a word that he didn't know if he meant..."You what?"Kagome challenged."I...think..."he then looked like he was pondering something,Kagome then tilted her head to the side and gave him a funny look."I think dear Kagome that...IM GOING TO WIN!"Sesshomaru then pounced her below and started tickling her like he use to when they were kids.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her sides being tickled."Sesshomaru STOP!"Kagome couldn't stop laughing."Sessh...Sessh...Sto...!"Kagome could barely breathe as he saw Kagome wiggling beneath.

"Do you want to kill me?"Kagome finally said after gasping for breathe."No I do not"Sesshomaru said in a sincere voice.Kagome burst out laughing."Sesshomaru it was just a figure of speech!"Kagome kept laughing.Sesshomaru looked away, why did he allow himself to care about anyone?Kagome then sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him,Sesshomaru still did not look her way."Sesshomaru I'm sorry"Kagome said in meaningful tone."I'm sorry"Kagome whispered.Sesshomaru looked at her, she had release her hands around him and was now fumbling with her hands over and over again looking down."Hey"Sesshomaru said in a brighter tone."Yeah?"Kagome asked."Kiss me"Sesshomaru demanded."No"Kagome laughed."Yes"Sesshomaru said."I don't take orders,so you kiss **_me_**"Kagome challenged.Sesshomaru gave in and kissed her lightly and then put his head on her shoulder.Kagome scooted closer to him and they held eachother for awhile.Sesshomaru closed his eyes and snuggled into her neck,Kagome giggled.

"We need to get going"Sesshomaru announced looking at his watch."Now?"Kagome said in a slightly sad tone."Yes now"Sesshomaru said, and looked around for the Atreyu shirt he bought her.He then found it and threw it at her hitting her directly in the face,Sesshomaru laughed so hard he was turning slightly pink.Kagome gave him the'shut up' look and he did."Thank you"Kagome said sweetly."Your um welcome"Sesshomaru said and took off his shirt to put his on Kagome gaped.'_Hot body hot body! Why he is doing this?So toned...so beautiful...holy crap!'_Kagome couldn't stop her gaze, and she couldn't stop blushing either.Sesshomaru then lost his Atreyu shirt and then discovered it was on the drawer next to his bed near Kagome, he then reached over and noticed that Kagome was blushing ALOT.Sesshomaru taunted her with his eyes.Kagome snorted.

_'Two can play this game'_Kagome challenged and began to take off her shirt.Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

_'She...uh...she...wow..body...amazing...hot...holy shit...Kagome'_Sesshomaru couldn't stop staring.

**LIME! LIME! LIME! WARNING!**

He then discovered that Kagome's eyes and aura was challenging his...this was turning him on like nothing before...and it was getting really difficult to control himself..."Kagome"Sesshomaru looked at her she smiled devishly.He sat on the bed and smirked.He then pulled her face close to his."Kagome you are beautiful"Sesshomaru then kissed her before she could protest her eyes fluttered close and embraced the kiss and wrapped her arms around him he then pulled her closer and began rubbing her sides and her back as he proceded kissing her,as Kagome did the same, feeling his very muscular body, just right...Kagome was slowing getting lost in the kiss moaning to his touch.He then put his hand over her bra and looked at her in the eyes,Kagome nodded wanting more of his kiss not caring,Sesshomaru then took his claw and peeled off her bra,and layed Kagome down on the bed."Kagome are you sure you want to continue?"Sesshomaru gasped.

"Please"Kagome begged kissing him hard,Sesshomaru grunted making his way from her defined stomach to her left breast softly rubbing it."Sesshomaru"Kagome softly moaned, he smirked and pulled away from the kiss.

She whimpered but quickily stopped and closed her eyes,Sesshomaru softly planted butterfly kisses above her pants line and trailed his way over her stomach slightly rolling his tongue with each kiss."Sess...uhhh.."Kagome moaned louder.He worked his way up to her breasts cupping one with his hand and rubbing it softly while covering his mouth and sucking on her nipple."Sesshom...UUHHH!"Kagome moaned louder when he took her nipple into his mouth.'_I can't let him do all the work...'_Kagome then pushed him off,and planted each leg around him and began trailing her tongue further and futher from his chest down."Oh..."Sesshomaru groaned his member becoming harder and harder by the moment.She then took her hand and jerked it softly."uhhh..."Kagome continued motions with her hands and continued to fasten the pace...Sesshomaru responded by rubbing his hands through her silken raven hair...'_I have...to...please...her...too...'_Sesshomaru then turned her over and traced his tongue around her nipples and sucked on her neck nibbling her ear.

Kagome moaned, getting wet by each touch.He then slowly started to unbutton and unzip her pants...he then made her look at him for permission _'I won't touch you there unless you want me to Kagome'_ she then nodded her head and he proceded to slide her pants off and threw them across the room and licked his lips, how he craved her...he then took off the lacy blue underwear and did the same as the pants taking each hand and placing it under her thighs he gave her one look before his tongue touched her in the place that would take her to the heavens.She gave out a louder moan, he continued to swirl his tongue taking in her sweet spicy juices,he then sucked her slowly, her begging for more,he then sucked harder and faster and continued until she collasped shaking hard on the bed screaming out his name.'_I want to make him feel the same'_She then kissed Sesshomaru hard pressing her self against him, he growled.She then started to unzip and unbutton his pants._'Did she really want to do this?What about her...past?'_Sesshomaru couldn't let her go through with it.

"Kagome"he whispered."What?" "I don't want you to...with your...past..."Sesshomaru said softly."I'm fine"Kagome huffed."Trust me...Kagome, I'll know when your ready to do that to me..."Sesshomaru looked her deeply in her eyes, she was offended."Kagome I know you would do a heavenly job, but I can feel in your aura your not ready I'm sorry"Sesshomaru felt bad, but he couldn't do that to Kagome..."It's alright"Kagome sighed, he was right, she wanted to, but once she saw it...she froze up, how long was this going to last?"I'm sorry"Kagome mumbled miserbly."It's alright"he cooed in her ear pulling her into a very long slowly petting her hair."Shouldn't we get ready for the show?"Sesshomaru looked at her smiling."You bet!"she said in a hyper tone.They then put there clothes on and prepared to see their favorite band.

**America**

Uncle Keishan awaited for Kagome in the dirty truck he called transportation.He then walked out of his truck throwing a beer can in the back of the truck and spitting on the school's parking lot."Where is she?"he screamed at the dean."Relax, shes in Japan"he said in a calm tone,Kagome was a good student, and he new what he did to her finally the cops saw too, and soon Kagome would get her justice rather she new it or not."LEGALLY she isn't allowed to be, so get her the fuck back here!"he yelled."Actually you signed her form saying she is an adult and she is allowed to support herself,I recall it's called emanc..." "I know what it's fucking called!"he yelled."I didn't sign such a thing"he snorted."Yes you did in front of me sir, and she made more copies of it then you can count, I hold one in my suitcase if you would like to see"he tried but all not to laugh in this sick bastards face,he overherd Kagome talking to Sango one day and thats when he called the authorities, including the ones Keshian claimed to have in his back pocket, he was blackmailing the cops, or threatning to kill their wives, whatever the case, he now had the cops in his hands, and sooner or later Keshian was going to jail..."I'm sorry sir,but I can't give you information of where she is,she now is an adult"he said politely.

"I don't care tell me where she is or I"ll kill you!"Uncle Keishan than gave a threatning look."I'd like to see you try in front of the school officer right there"he chuckled."Or I could have him arrest just for threatning me, if I were you I would just leave"he laughed."This isn't over Mr.Jefferson"Uncle Keishan than walked away and pulled away in his dirty truck and left the school parking lot."Damn right it's not over you sick bastard"he whispered and walked away towards his car shaking his head."Kagome is going to pay for this!"Keshian screamed out to no one."I'll find her and once I find her I'll fucking kill her slowly making her regret each breathe she takes"he then smirked and opened another beer can guzzling it down within 5 minutes and then pulled up to his house.

**Atreyu!**

"Coward!The next time you want to fuck me over stab me in the front!"Atreyu was singing Kagome's favorite song "Deanne the Arsonist"and she screamed it along with others in the crowd,Sesshomaru protected her from behind as to not lose her within the crowd,and the bodysweat was killing them, but it was all worth it.Kagome than turned around and kissed him and turned back around jumping up and down and screaming to the song."ATREYU YEAAAAA!"she screamed.Sesshomaru smirked at her and she looked more than happy."KAGOME!"Sesshomaru screamed."WHAT?"she yelled back."I LOVE YOU!" "WHAT?"she yelled back."I LOVE YOU KAGOME HIGURASHI!"Sesshomaru then waited for her to answer."I LOVE YOU TOO SESSHOMARU!"Kagome started crying alittle and was pushed into the barrier but ignored the pain.He then kissed her long and hard.She smiled and they sang the night away.After the show FINALLY ended Kagome only had a few bruises, and her hair was practically going everywhere."Ready to meet the band?"Kagome gaped, she thought she was kidding about that part."SESSHOMARU NO I LOOK LIKE...CRAP!"Kagome studied herself in the mirror."There not going to care what you look like Kagome, and I still think your beautiful"

Sesshomaru new what to say alright, she nervously met the lead singer and the rest and blushed the whole way taking pictures and getting signed t-shirts."Sess come and see us some more and be sure to bring her with you"the lead singer then winked and went on there way."Wow"Kagome said stunned."What a night"she then plopped inside of the limo hummer(she hated these) and fell asleep,Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and she snuggled closer, he too drifted into sleep and held her dear...

**Chapter 10:Hentai or not?**

**Sango needs Kagome's help she's really falling for Miroku but she's not sure if he feels the same way him being a hentai and all...so, how can Kagome fix this?**

**A/N 2: I really wasn't expecting to make them fall in love yet but...it came and it felt right...anyway what do you guys think?I'll update soon until then -KaiousMoon**


	11. Ch:10 Hentai or not?

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own InuYasha...sigh.**

**Chapter 10: Hentai or not?**

"Kagome please...I feel...I have very deep feelings for Miroku..."Sango looked down."Sango-chan do you...love him?"Kagome looked at her."Yes"she said in almost a whisper."I have no idea how he feels Kagome, one moment it's just me, the next he is being a leecher and groping every pretty girl he sees..."Sango trailed off."Sounds complicated"Kagome observed."VERY"Sango said."Well, theres only one thing that you can do, you can be naughty or nice"Kagome smiled."What do you have in _mind_ Kagome...because your plans...are well...weird sometimes"Sango laughed."Just hear me out alright?"Kagome glared."So Miroku goes to grope another girl, what do you do?"Kagome asked."I look down and feel sad"Sango said honestly."NO!"Kagome yelled."We play naughty or nice, he starts groping another girl, you look at another hot male, and start flirting duh"Kagome laughed."Won't it back fire?"Sango asked."It shouldn't, it should just make him reliaze how you feel when he does that to you"Kagome laughed."Yeah alright...but flirting and going wild...isn't my thing"Sango laughed.

"Thats where I come in duh!"Kagome said."So where are we going to do all of this?"Sango asked."The club, do you not know anything Sango-chan?"Kagome giggled, and there was the death glare, Kagome rolled her eyes."It's going to be alright Sango"Kagome giggled harder."I'll call Sesshomaru and explain everything,and hey maybe he has some friend or something"Kagome than whipped out her cellphone and excused herself from Sango to call Sesshomaru."Baby"Sesshomaru answered the phone cheerfully."Hey Sesshomaru, do you want to do me a tiny _favor..._"Kagome paused."Whats the favor?"Sesshomaru said."Um, well Sango and me,want to go to the club tonight"Kagome waited for him to respond."So whats the favor?"Sesshomaru asked."Sango is having some difficult times with Miroku..." "The Hentai" "Yes Sesshomaru, the hentai, I know he feels deeply about her, but he can't seem to break his old habits...so I devised a plan to break him out of it"Kagome said happily."And whats the plan?"Sesshomaru asked."Well...if Miroku starts groping another girl...I told Sango to start to flirt with another boy, to make Miroku sees how it feels..."Kagome mumbled.

"Alright so whats the favor?"Sesshomaru asked."Well, kind of need a boy to do this with..."Kagome mumbled once more."I'll see what I can do"Sesshomaru groaned, that was going to be difficult."By chance someone Sango knows?"Sesshomaru growled this time."Your FUCKING pushing it Kagome"Sesshomaru was getting irritated."I have to work to finish"Sesshomaru growled louder."K BYE"Kagome yelled.Sesshomaru closed his cellphone, god why did she have to put him on the spot?Stupid wench..."More paper work..."as Jaken the ugly toad looking creature passed him more."What should be done about Daney the demon who challenged you?"Sesshomaru growled."We will talk about this later!"Sesshomaru growled louder, Jaken shook and ran out the door, he did love his lord, he really did, but Sesshomaru also scared him to death when he was angry.

Sango was busy getting changed into a jean mini skirt and a tanktop, Kagome looked at the outfit with disgust."Could you have a better look on your face?"Sango asked."It's cute, it's just not me..."Kagome laughed."I dare you to wear it" "HELL NO!"Kagome protested."Coward"Sango laughed."Gross..."Kagome laughed.Sango then threw Kagome a shirt.Kagome studied it."MY agony scene shirt!"Kagome started jumping up and down happily."It managed to get into my suitcase"Sango laughed."YES!"Kagome said happily."So Kagome, I only have skirts, and that agony scene tank top, and this jean mini...well it woud look cute..."Sango trailed off."Fine,but I'm wearing my vans with it"Kagome said.Sango squealed and laughed.

"Sango whats the matter?"Kagome said softly."What if I lose Miroku to this?"Sango bit her lip."If you lose him just because your flirting with another guy not _groping_ him then that means that he is nothing but a hypocrite and that you deserve someone better Sango"Kagome looked at Sango."I know, but my heart tweaks when I think about being with someone else..."Sango trailed off."I know, of course it does, but thats just play the night by ear ok?"Kagome smiled, and Sango smiled back."So you and Sesshomaru are sort of fighting huh?"Kagome looked up."Yeah how did you know?"Sango smiled."I can tell your aura is all over the place"Sango laughed.

Kagome huffed."I swear I ask him for one favor and he goes bazerk!"Kagome threw her in hands in the air.

"You two are just so cute"Sango laughed."WE ARE NOT CUTE FOR THE LAST TIME HERE PEOPLE!"Kagome yelled."HURAY!KAGOME THE CHEERLEADER!"Sango yelled back laughing."Hey thats Ayame, not me"Kagome and Sango were now on the floor rolling.The thing was with Ayame about being a cheerleader since highschool she was known as the person who beat up the cheerleaders and SHE was one, talk about irony huh?"Alright lets finish getting ready"Sango got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom.

"I better actually call Ayame and see if her and Kouga would like to come..."Kagome once more pulled out her cellphone."Hello?"Ayame answered."Ayame-chan wanna go to the club tonight, it's sort of important, I'm not going to explain now but...well...do you?"Kagome asked."Yea, can Kouga come too?"Ayame asked. "Of course Kouga can come"Kagome said."Are you sure, he still feels pretty bad about everything"Ayame said.

"Really no worries, just be there alright?"Kagome asked."Alright" "Alright" "Bye" they said at the same time, and hung up the phone, Kagome then applied make up to her face and straightned her hair, put on her stud belt through the belt loops on the skirt and asked Sango if she looked alright."Yes Kagome"Sango then turned fully around and Kagome's jaw dropped."SANGO YOU LOOK AMAZING!"Kagome wooooooped at her.Sango blushed, and then punched Kagome in the shoulder,Kagome responded by tackling her down.Sesshomaru then walked in.He gave Kagome a questioning eye brow."Um wrestling..."Kagome blushed hard."I guess I'm not the only one who you do with"Sesshomaru taunted, Kagome new now that their fight was over."I love you"

Sesshomaru laughed."I love you too"Kagome laughed."WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"Sango yelled.

"Oh uh...yea forgot to tell you that Sesshomaru sort of told me he loved me at the Atreyu concert..."Kagome mumbled."Wow, congrats!"Sango leaped on both of them and squeezed them to death."Miroku is meeting us there..."Sango mumbled."Don't worry Sango everything is going to be alright"Kagome looked her in the eyes and she just smiled."So who did you pick that Sango would flirt with Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked."I guess you will just have to find out won't you?"Sesshomaru taunted."I suppose so"Kagome laughed."I'm so nervous!"Sango exclaimed."Well try to calm yourself"Kagome laughed."Alright lets go" "Ready?" "Yup..."

**A/N:Well short chappie, and I wasn't even planning on updating today but I figured I would give you a mothers day present lol, of course that doesnt really pertain to any of you...but well oh well.If anyone lost their mother out there, I'm sorry, I lost my dad so I know what it's like, but I'll be sure to update the next chapter where everything gets out, and how will Miroku react when Sango is flirting with another male?Will she lose him forever?YOU'LL HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT.Anyway so review please because you guys are the best . Until next time(which will be soon) -KaiousMoon**


	12. Ch:11 Sango flirting?

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own InuYasha.**

**A/N:The character Sesshomaru chose is GOOD in this story.**

**Chapter 11: Sango flirting?**

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous in all my life"Sango said nervously as she looked out the window in the passenger seat."Sango relax, this isn't for real anyway, this is just to make Miroku see how it feels"Kagome replied simply when she looked at her out of the corner of her eye.The red light turned to green and Kagome looked at her watch."Were going to be late"Kagome glanced at Sango, Sango shook her head no, giving her a look of horror."Oh yea"Kagome replied, Kagome stepped on the gas, and they were speeding, the problem was Kagome was a maniac in the car when she thought she was going to be late,Sango easily got car sick, so Sango was sending the usual death glares as Kagome turned a sharp corner all too fast."SLOW DOWN IT'S OKAY IF WE ARE LATE!"Sango hissed."Nah, this is too much fun"Kagome smiled a evil grin and continued racing down the street."Your going to get us killed"Sango rolled her eyes."I'm a very _careful_ driver"Kagome insisted.

It was true Kagome was usually a calm driver, key word USUALLY."You and fluffy-sama are meant for eachother"Sango snorted as she parked the car."And you and hentai are meant for eachother"Kagome snapped,Sango laughed."We will see about that"Sango was still nervous, she was even twiddling her thumbs, and she NEVER did that.Kagome just shook her head and locked the doors of her car.Once Kagome and Sango made there way to the club, they spotted Sesshomaru and...?

"Bankotsu"Sango's mouth dropped, he use to be her bestfriend, before Kagome, Kagome remembered she use to talk about him often...'_Does this mean she has feelings for him?'_Kagome had second thoughts about him coming back into her life, I mean Sango had told her that they were almost serious until he moved...what about now?"Sango?"Bankotsu gaped, this was Sango, the Sango?_'No what other Sango dumbass'_Bankotsu shook his head."I can't believe it's you!"Sango exclaimed."Sango, when did you move to Japan?"Bankotsu was shocked beyond belief."I...well I moved here recently"Sango smiled."How have you been?"Sango was so happy!"Sesshomaru will you please come here?"Kagome motioned for him to come, so the two could catch up."Did you know that they were once bestfriends?"Kagome waited for his reply."Honestly no"Sesshomaru said in a serious voice."Oh, because they almost hit it off for serious until Bankotsu moved here"Kagome replied.

"See I told you, you should have told me who the person was!"Kagome threw her hands in the air."Look, I was too worried that you were going to blow it"Sesshomaru insisted._'You dumb idiot, you know she wouldn't of, now we have a real issue on hand, and Kagome is going to get all worried, damn!'_ Sesshomaru looked calmly at Kagome."So what are we going to do?"Sesshomaru asked."Well, were going to have to work with it, the only issue is I'm scared that since there was once feelings that they are going to return once they start flirting"Kagome shook her head, this was dangerous, too dangerous.Would Sango back out now that she knew she would be flirting with her fomer bestfriend? Things were heating up, who new this would be the case."Well I'm going to talk to Sango about this whole thing, and then I'll talk to you"Kagome said.

"Kagome this isn't susie highschool,we can all talk together"Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, Kagome glared."Listen here buddy how do you know she would be comfortable talking to you about things you don't really know about"Kagome continued glaring."I think I know plenty"Sesshomaru huffed."Okay since when did we trade bestfriends?"Kagome couldn't understand why he had to be so full of himself sometimes, thinking he knew everything."We didn't but that doesn't mean Sango isn't my friend, look this is a waste of time go get her and lets talk"Sesshomaru demanded."Fine"Kagome snorted and walked away from Sesshomaru, the nerve of him!"Dumb wench"Sesshomaru mumbled.When Kagome walked upon Bankotsu and Sango they were chatting and laughing, and looked very happy."I'm sorry to um...spoil the moment but could I borrow Sango for a second?"Kagome smiled, and Bankotsu smiled back."Go right ahead Kagome"Bankotsu laughed.

Sango and Kagome then walked a good distance away and went to Sesshomaru."Sango Sesshomaru thinks that you would like to talk to me about this whole thing, in front of _him_"Kagome mocked."I don't mind"Sango replied shrugging her shoulders.Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue."Sesshomaru this isn't Susie high school"Kagome taunted.Sesshomaru glared, but then melted when she did the puppy face, curse those eyes and that lip!"I'm sorry..."Sesshomaru trailed off."Now, Sango are you still going to go with the plan?"Kagome looked into Sango's soft eyes for a response."Yes"Sango smiled."What about...well...you use to have feelings for eachother what...what if this gets in between?"Kagome asked nervously."I don't think it will, he is interested in some other girl that is here tonight, and we both insisted that we just loved eachother like pals"Sango laughed.

"Alright, so lets get ready to flirt!"Kagome said ecstatic."I love you"Sesshomaru whispered as he trailed behind Sango,Bankotsu,and Kagome.When they walked into the club the lights were blue and the crowds were dripping off body sweat,the boys grinding and feeling up there bodys as body heat struck them once they entered."Where are we meeting Miroku?"Sango yelled over the loud music."Up there!"Kagome pointed to an upstairs lounge with couches,though some people were up there dancing.Sango glared at the scene that portrayed Miroku was with two girls grinding away.Kagome also glared.Sesshomaru just looked at him like you idiot, and Bankotsu just looked angry."Bank, let's dance like we use to"Sango whispered."Alright"Bankotsu agreed, though he would never say so, he found Sango very beautiful...A.K.A. hott.There body language spoke alot when they use to be friends,even when they were bestfriends people thought they were flirting.

Sango and Bankotsu started dancing almost doing the exact same thing as Miroku, but of course with their own body language and their own way.Miroku glanced over and saw Sango dancing with another male...wait a minute Sango dancing with another male?Miroku instantly got jealous but continued dancing looking away, Sango laughed and continued to dance with Bankotsu and he just smiled at Sango, he was getting pretty turned on but of course he would never say that...was she?He quickily got those thoughts out of his mind and continued dancing to the beat of the music.Mirkou once more glanced over, but this time out of the corner of his eye to make it less obvious, Kagome and Sesshomaru were on the couch talking about something deeply.

Miroku looked away, he was starting to not being able to take this, and all he wanted was to dance with Sango, all he wanted was to be the man that she was dancing with.He continued dancing with the two girls and Sango continued dancing with Bankotsu, then a slow song came on and they continued dancing, though one of the two girls sat down and one danced with Miroku.After a minute he said to the girl he was dancing with that she should find someone else to dance with and said sorry.He then tapped on Sango's shoulder and she looked him in the eyes, instead of anger to her surprise was jealously and sadness."Sango outside now"Miroku said in a gruff voice."Bankotsu please excuse me"Sango said as she walked out the door with Miroku.They walked out in the parking lot and at first was dead silence each one looking at the pavement, refusing to look up.

"Alright Sango explain"Miroku demanded."No Miroku you explain, explain to me about all these girls that you go around, do you feel the same about them that you feel about me?"Sango looked him in the eyes, he looked guilty."No"Miroku said."I didn't reliaze until tonight how much you mean to me, but I've always known about that but once I saw you and that other guy I wanted to be him I'm sorry but I was afraid of committing to you"Miroku said sincere."Was?"Sango looked at curiously."Was, I want to be with you Sango"Miroku smiled."With me? As in no more girls?"Sango smiled back."No more girls Sango"Miroku said.Sango squealed and Miroku smiled.He gave her a meaningful kiss and she returned it they then walked into the club hand in hand...

**A/N: Sorry alittle short, but I wanted to update this for you! I sort of liked this chapter, what happens when Miroku blows up when he sees Sango hugging Bankotsu? And what happens when Sesshomaru see's Kagome hugging InuYasha?You'll have to tune into Chapter 12.Please review love you all, I'll update soon.-KaiousMoon**


	13. Ch:12 Hugs Can blow up

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own InuYasha...**

**Chapter 12: Hugs can blow up**

Kagome noticed that Sango and Miroku were holding hands which was a VERY good sign.She would ask the details later."Sesshomaru are you tired?"Kagome yawned she obviously was."Not really but we will go"Sesshomaru said in a silent voice, it made Kagome feel guilty."Do you want to go Sesshomaru, we don't have to..."Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eyes."I want to go Kagome it's alright"Sesshomaru smiled a slight smile and Kagome walked along side of Sesshomaru."Sango I'll call you tomorrow!Bye everyone!"Kagome waved.

Kagome then finally arrived to Sesshomaru's home she plopped on the bed and sighed."You really are tired aren't you?"Sesshomaru smirked, and she narrowed her eyes."No Sesshomaru I'm just about to past out for the hell of it"Kagome smiled after her remark, he grunted in response.Kagome then walked to her clothes and decided to wear some boxers with snoopy upon them and a H.I.M. t-shirt.Sesshomaru couldn't tear his eyes from her long legs,she walked into the bathroom to take down her hair and brush it out before bed,she let her hair out.

Kagome then found herself against the bathroom wall looking into Sesshomaru's lusty golden eyes,even if he was a very turned on youkai lord,he made sure he didn't hurt her."You know you shouldn't wear that around here, because your just too hott for me to look away"his hot breathe was warm on her neck,and licked it gently and slowly,then taking the skin into his mouth.Kagome moaned in response and he continued.Kagome opened her eyes and lead him to the bed.She then pushed him down on the bed and got on top.

She would have dominance.She then began teasing him with her tongue pulling of his shirt.He grunted.

She kissed him hard and then pulled her lips away and began to walk back into the bathroom._'Was she serious?Just leave me like this?'_Sesshomaru growled,this was going to be a long night.Kagome walked out laughing."How amusing"Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but he couldn't be angry with her.She laughed and went underneath the covers and looked at Sesshomaru's golden gaze in the dark._'He is so much fun_'Kagome giggled and smiled."What are you laughing at wench?"Sesshomaru couldn't resist to laugh too...

"Sango won't you stay at my place tonight?"Miroku said giving a grin."Hentai!"Sango then went to smack him, but he grabbed her hand in response."No Sango I didn't mean it like that I don't want you to sleep with me tonight,well I do...but...I wasn't expecting or trying..."Sango hushed him with her finger."I understand"Sango smiled,the hentai was actually trying and it was the first time Sango actually had seen him so worked up.

It was weird,she got her boyfriend and bestfriend back all in one night, did she deserve this much happiness?

"Sango what are you thinking about?"Miroku said.She quickily got out of her train of thought and looked over at Miroku."All the things that happened tonight"Sango smiled and Miroku smiled back, and not a leecherous one.

"So Bankotsu is back"Miroku brought up in a sincere voice."Yeah and?"Sango laughed."I know you two once had feelings for eachother..."Miroku trailed off."Miroku don't worry I don't have those anymore..."Sango bit her her lip, she wasn't that good with words,especially since she was so use to his ways...she then placed her hands upon one of Miroku's and Miroku smiled in return and smiled the whole car ride home...

Sesshomaru and Kagome were still awake unable to sleep.Sesshomaru wasn't sleeping for various reasons such as seeing Kagome in those clothes...'_This girl I swear!_'Sesshomaru sighed."What is wrong Sesshomaru-sama?"Kagome still had her eyes closed in desperate need of trying to sleep."Oh, nothing just some girl that won't get out of my head"Sesshomaru taunted."I like that girl"Kagome laughed."You like Kagura?Thats cool"Sesshomaru laughed.Kagome in returned smacked him hard in the chest.Sesshomaru growled a low growl."Thanks wench"Sesshomaru grunted."What the hell Sesshomaru what did you expect me to do?"Kagome was fuming and very jealous..._'I hope he is just kidding!'_Kagome thought.

"Don't take me so serious, I was thinking of you"Sesshomaru smiled.Kagome smiled back."Can I got out on the balcony?"Kagome looked at him in the dark for him to respond."Sure"Sesshomaru said simply shrugging.

"Alone?"Kagome asked.Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow for her to explain."I have some things I want to think about by myself, sort some things out with my miko powers and I don't want to hurt you or anything just in case"Kagome was being honest, and Sesshomaru new she was telling the truth,hell he could sense it.

"Which balcony?The big one down stairs?"Sesshomaru looked at her."Yeah"Kagome said simply."Well I'll have you know that yesterday evening InuYasha arrived...and his bedroom is downstairs, he could be doing what ever so be on the look out ok?"Sesshomaru looked at her and began caressing her cheek.Kagome smiled and nodded and kissed his cheek and got up from the bed and walked out the decorated room and shut the cheery wooden door.Kagome went down the rather white hall and look at the paintings of his family.

She smiled at seeing a picture of her and Sesshomaru when they were kids,she smiled wide.

She finally reached the doors to the balcony and opened them and the cool breeze hit her lightly making her smile even more.She then sat on a white bench and began focusing on her miko powers she closed her eyes and was alert of her surroundings.She then opened one eye just in case and then quickily shut them again.After a good twenty minutes she decided she was done focusing on her powers and wanted to look at the stars.She then felt an demon aura coming towards her but she knew it was more than likely Sesshomaru.So she kept looking on at the starts awaiting for Sesshomaru to come to her.

"Wench get the fuck out of here"InuYasha snarled.Kagome looked surprised but the shocked emotion quickily turned to an angered one."I have a right to be here"Kagome said calmly but with slight irritation in her tone."This is my domain leave"InuYasha glared."Sesshomaru said I could be here, and though you are his brother, he is the _lord_ of this place"Kagome said in an icy tone.InuYasha glared but said nothing, if he couldn't make the bitch leave by force then that was fine, he wasn't moving though this was one of his favorite spots and he wasn't going to let some _girl_ just stay here and make him leave, after all it was just Sesshomaru's whore.

"Why the hell are you here anyway?"InuYasha said in a calmer tone."This place was one of my favorites when I was here as a kid"Kagome simply replied."Don't say that like this was your home"InuYasha said in a cold tone."I will say what I want how I want"Kagome responded back."Why are you so mean anyway?I understand you and your brother don't get along, but what did I ever do to you?"Kagome asked."Look, it really doesn't have anything to do with you it's just usually Sesshomaru's wenc...girl's aren't nice, so it's kind of a habit..."InuYasha trailed off and looked Kagome in her warm brown eyes.'_That sounded like an apologetic tone...'_

Kagome walked towards InuYasha and put out her hand.InuYasha raised both eyebrows but shook her hand."My name is Kagome Higurashi"Kagome replied still shaking InuYasha's hand."I'm InuYasha" _'Sesshomaru is very lucky'_Kagome smiled a warm smile at the hanyou and he smirked at her.For awhile they just sat there letting silence in engulf them and they continued looking at the stars once in awhile Kagome would catch InuYasha looking at her,but she ignored it for awhile.Kagome gazed upon the garden fighting the urge to go jumping around in it and picking flowers...she gazed up and continued looking upon the silvery sky.

"You know you kind of look like Kikyou"InuYasha mumbled."That girl you were with at the club?"Kagome asked.InuYasha nodded."I don't think so"Kagome said."Your better than her though, purer"InuYasha mumbled."What do you mean?"Kagome asked."She is now my ex,she was cheating on me with some bastard than Naraku"InuYasha looked down."Is that part of the reason why you were mean to me?"Kagome asked."Yes"InuYasha said looking into her eyes.She smiled."Well I'm not her"Kagome laughed.

"Yes I can see that"InuYasha snorted."Whats that suppose to mean?"Kagome asked giving him a curious look."Oh nothing"InuYasha taunted.Kagome than sat next to him."Your not gonna kiss me are you?"InuYasha laughed.Kagome smacked him in the chest._'Thats becoming a habit...'_She thought."Oi!Wench what was that for?"InuYasha laughed."You know why"Kagome laughed back."You know I loved Kikyou she wasn't always this way"InuYasha looked up and began telling Kagome his past and Kagome began telling her past."Wow we both have been through alot"InuYasha said looking at her."Yep"Kagome said in a yawn.InuYasha then stood up."Where are you going?"Kagome asked."I'm leaving Kagome"InuYasha stated."Why?"Kagome asked.

"As much as I've enjoyed talking to you I know that we can never be friends"InuYasha looked ahead."Why not?"Kagome huffed."One word Sesshomaru"InuYasha sighed, he really liked Kagome,kind of like a sister bestfriend relationship.Kagome hugged InuYasha and he hugged her back."InuYasha I would like you to be my friend,Sesshomaru won't like it, but NO ONE tells me what to do, and he can't telll me who to be friends with"Kagome looked up and saw that InuYasha was smiling.Thats what he liked about her,she didn't let people push her around, kind of like him."Alright Kagome one step at a time,but for now we are friends ok?"InuYasha looked at her and Kagome smiled."Good,well I better return to Sesshomaru"Kagome smiled leaving.

InuYasha kept on the balcony, and continued looking at the stars.'_Kagome,I feel like your the sister I never had Sesshomaru better not hurt you'_InuYasha clenched his claws at the thought but relaxed.Standing up he walked out from the balcony and began heading down to his bedroom.Then his cell phone started ringing."Yes?"InuYasha responded."InuYasha it's Bankotsu""Bankotsu your back in town?" "Yeah InuYasha I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat and we could go training like we use to do"Yeah alright"InuYasha yawned."Alright man bye"Bankotsu then hung up,and InuYasha trailed into a deep sleep.

"Why were you gone so long?"Sesshomaru asked."AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU SMELL LIKE INUYASHA?"Sesshomaru screamed."We talked out on the balcony,and we became friends"Kagome simply replied expecting this response from him."Friends?Friends?Why don't you go and just fuck him Kagome?"Sesshomaru yelled."Look Sesshomaru are you that insecure?You know I love you"Kagome said scooting close to him."It's my brother Kagome,how can you be friends with _him_ a meer half breed"Sesshomaru looked away."He isn't as bad as he think he is, he has a better side when his guard is down"Kagome then made Sesshomaru look into her eyes.He then pulled her into him and snuggled into her neck."I don't want to lose you Kagome"Sesshomaru said._'Amazing,she pulled InuYasha and I's barrier down'_Kagome was truly an amazing girl."Like I said we are friends,it's kind of gross to think of it as anything more,we both agreed that we looked at eachother more like sister and brother"Kagome laughed, and Sesshomaru was relieved.

Kagome and Sesshomaru then drifted off to sleep...

"Sango"Miroku shoved her in the bed,they had fallen asleep in the same bed, and he didn't do anything that was even close to hentai,actually he stayed on one side of the bed to see if Sango would let him cuddle with her,which she finally caved for."Sango!"Miroku yelled but not in an angry tone."What?"Sango said sleepily."We need to get up we are going to be late for the movie and after wards were going to go to lunch"Miroku laughed."Oh yes yes of course"and then Sango put her head back on the pillow falling back asleep.Miroku did the only thing he could think of."HENTAI!"Sango screamed but he ducked from her slap."It was the only thing that would wake you up Sango, I swear!"Miroku put his hands up and Sango gave him the evil eye.

She then walked into the bathroom and brought her backpack in with her to get ready.Sango then stuck her head out of the door."Can Sesshomaru and Kagome come?"Sango said with pleading eyes."Sure"Miroku replied simply getting his clothes together."Sango don't come out here unless you want to see me naked!"Miroku was warning her,though maybe he shouldn't have..."Ok leecher!"Sango laughed back.Miroku then got changed and Sango finally came out of the bedroom door."You look great"Miroku said looking her up and down,Sango punched him playfully while blushing.She then pulled out her cell and dialed Kagome's.

Something was...making a noise...Kagome looked up aimlessly and saw her cell phone going crazy stating that Sango was calling."Yes?"Kagome asked."Miroku and I want to know if you and Sesshomaru would like to come with us to see a movie and have some lunch afterwards, it feels like we havent talked in forever" "Thats great Sango hold on while I ask Sesshomaru-sama"..."Sesshomaru wake up!"Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Kagome to explain."Sango wants to know if we would like to see a movie and eat some lunch after wards"Kagome gave him the puppy look...that look..."Alright"Sesshomaru said slamming his head back into the pillow."Dog boy says yes" "Alright movie starts at 10:30 bye"Sango then hung up.

"What did you just call me?"Sesshomaru asked muffling into his pillow."I called you dog boy, or do you prefer fluffy-sama?"Kagome laughed."Come on Sesshomaru we gotta get going"Kagome then started to undress and Sesshomaru went wide eyed, how long was it going to take to get use to her doing that?"Um...Kagome"Kagome then turned around in just bra and underwear."What it's not like you've never seen it before"Kagome laughed."Yeah but it's just so beautiful"Sesshomaru couldn't tear his gaze away.Kagome started blushing.Sesshomaru then wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her slowly.

Kagome moaned,and Sesshomaru was getting harder by the moment.'_Not to black out, your kisses infect me,fall into lust with you'_Atreyu then came in his head and he continued kissing her."Sess..."Kagome was cut off by another kiss a hard one and he began stroking her inner thigh."Sesshomaru we have..."She then moaned as he slid his hand into her underwear stroking it softly and very carefully."Sesshomaru"Kagome moaned more."Yes?"Sesshomaru asked."We have to get going"Sesshomaru sighed inside."Okay."

Sesshomaru was dissapointed that they couldn't finish what they started...but oh well...there was always later...

**After the movie**

"It was so good!"Sango wailed."Silent hill?It was stupid"Sesshomaru said,the movie wasn't scary at all."Whatever I thought it was good"Kagome laughed they then went to the pizza restaurant, which Kagome was excited about they then were seated.They ordered there preferred pizza and began eating when Sango spotted Bankotsu and InuYasha eating.Sango looked down though and continued eating and they continued talking about the movied after everyone was full they walked out to find InuYasha and Bankotsu talking.Sango rushed over and began talking to Bankotsu and Kagome walked over to InuYasha.Miroku and Sesshomaru gave eachother jealous looks but walked along anyway."InuYasha I didn't know you knew Bankotsu"Kagome laughed."Oh this guy, I've known him forever"InuYasha smirked."Bankotsu when are we gonna hang?"

Sango missed her best friend and now that he was back in town she wasn't going to let him go."Soon, when ever you want"Bankotsu said in a smooth tone."We should all hang out sometime"Kagome said simply."Sure thing babe"InuYasha laughed,he was just kidding around.Kagome stuck out her tongue.Sesshomaru inwardly growled,as did Miroku."Alright well we better get going"Bankotsu said."We've got practice"InuYasha said."For what?"Kagome asked."To make these guns bigger"InuYasha laughed."Thats so corny"Kagome rolled her eyes."Whatever Kagome your just jealous"InuYasha snorted.InuYasha than gave Kagome a big hug and Bankotsu gave Sango one,Sesshomaru and Miroku waited for the hugs to break...but they weren't...

They waited...they waited, and finally it broke."See you guys later"InuYasha and Bankotsu then drove off and Kagome and Sango walked back to their boyfriend smiling.Sesshomaru and Miroku refused to look at them."Kagura!"Sesshomaru said smiling and Miroku walked with Sesshomaru."And hello Kagura's friend this is my friend Miroku"Sesshomaru nodded to him."Hello Miroku thats a cute name"Kaious responded.Kagome and Sango's nostrils were flaring and they were getting very VERY mad.Sesshomaru then found himself being dragged away."What the hell?"Kagome screamed, and saw that Sango was doing the same thing.

"I thought you changed your ways hentai!"Sango yelled."I did!But seeing you with Bankotsu wasn't good for me!"Miroku said in a calm tone."Well your going to have to deal with it"Sango said in a less angry voice."I know Sango I know it's just going to take sometime..."Miroku looked at her and Sango nodded.Miroku pulled her into a hug and wouldn't let her go,he didn't want to lose her, and he new that her and Bankotsu once had feelings for eachother,he new that she didn't have feelings for him anymore...but what about him?

"What?"Sesshomaru asked innocently."You know you were flirting with her why?"Kagome asked."I wasn't flirting just talking with a _friend_"Sesshomaru said.Kagome got the hint."You know it's not like that"Kagome said in a icy tone."Is it?"Sesshomaru taunted."Fine Sesshomaru be like this"Kagome walked off and started to walk away.Sesshomaru then got in front of her."What the hell Kagome I was just getting you back"Sesshomaru simply replied."It was wrong and you know it, I was just hugging a friend"Kagome said simply."Kagome I don't want to fight"Sesshomaru looked at her."Then don't play games alright?"Kagome looked at him and found herself pulled into Sesshomaru's embrace.She smiled and knew that he was a jealous youkai but loved him.

Kagome looked over and found that Sango and Miroku were smiling at eachother.They then began to walk to there cars and said goodbye for the day.Sesshomaru had something planned for Kagome...

**A/N:So what did you think?I don't know this chapter was alright, Sesshomaru has something surprised for Kagome what is it?And Uncle Keishan is planning a surprise too...read and find out! Review!Till next time .-KaiousMoon**


	14. Ch:13 Surprise Kagome!

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own InuYasha...**

**Chapter 13:Surprise Kagome!**

"Sango you're sure?"Sesshomaru asked talking to her on the phone."Yes Sesshomaru it's all taken care of"Sango said."Alright I'll tell you when we get close"Sesshomaru said closing his phone,as Kagome came walking into the room with nothing but a towel on."Who was that?"Kagome asked as she continued drying her hair."Why do you want to know?"Sesshomaru asked eyeing her curiously."Fine fluffy"Kagome said sticking out her tongue.Sesshomaru than came behind her..."You know you really should try to refrain from doing that"Sesshomaru said in a husky voice.Kagome couldn't hide the blush that went across her cheeks.Kagome turned around to meet his gaze."What are you going to do about it?"Kagome challenged.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lightly."I love you"Sesshomaru said._'This is like a dream...'_Kagome thought.Sesshomaru continued to kiss her slowly and removed the towel that was hiding her beautiful body;he slowly trailed his hands lightly over her body making Kagome shiver,making Sesshomaru smile inside.As the kiss started to grow in pace Sesshomaru found it hard to contain himself."Kagome"he moaned pulling her closer.She started kissing his neck and twirling her tongue towards his ear,he couldn't take it anymore...

He grabbed Kagome by her ass and led her on to the bed,he quickly pulled off his shirt...she went to help him with his pants,once he was naked he could all but not try not to jump on her.She laid down awaiting him._'Take her now'_his inner youkai spoke.'_I can't until she's ready, and she isn't'_Sesshomaru continued to trail his tongue down her flat stomach."Sess..."Kagome moaned lightly.He then trailed further and started to kiss her inner thighs."Please"Kagome begged.

"Please what?"Sesshomaru asked,enjoying every moment."Do it!"Kagome demanded.That's when she felt his tongue swirl around making her want more.Her taste alone was enough to just want to take her, but he would contain himself,he continued to suck,nip,and roll his tongue in every place he should."Faster"Kagome begged,and Sesshomaru did so do everything at a pace her body couldn't keep up with he knew her peak was coming,her body was shaking,and her moans were louder."Sesshomaru!"Kagome screamed as he lapped up her juices.

He laid next to her both of them panting for air."You never ever get to release"Kagome said feeling bad."That time will come Kagome"he said kissing her lightly on the forehead."I must get dressed as do you Kagome we've got a long day ahead of us"Sesshomaru said getting up from the bed walking into the bathroom.'_I'm going to make this up to him'_Kagome thought.She sighed and frowned slightly when she couldn't find her clothes,urgh they were in the bathroom.She knocked on the door softly when Sesshomaru answered the door...still naked.Kagome tried to keep her eyes off of his body but it was hard,so toned..."Like what you see?"Sessomaru laughed."Shut up!"Kagome giggled,Kagome than threw off her towel and stood towards him breathing in his ear."Like what you see?"Kagome giggled."Why do you have to tease me like that?"Sesshomaru growled."Because it's me!"Kagome laughed."Here's you're clothes...tease"Sesshomaru said shutting the door.

When Kagome was done getting ready she turned around to see Sesshomaru ready as well."Wow"Kagome breathed."You too"Sesshomaru smiled kissing her lightly."We have alot to do now, so let's get going"Sesshomaru said."Where are we going?"Kagome asked picking up her purse."Everywhere and anywhere"Sesshomaru said leading her out of the mansion and to his favorite car."I'am so lucky"Kagome said gaping at the car."Yes you are"Sesshomaru said."Oh don't stroke you're ego"Kagome said rolling his eyes."I coud stroke something else"Sesshomaru laughed.

"You've been hanging out with Miroku too much"Kagome said laughing,as they hopped into the car.

**5 minutes later...**

"SESSHOMARU SLOW DOWN!"Kagome yelled holding on for dear life."Why?We'll get there faster"Sesshomaru said shifting into gears."Sesshomaru!"Kagome pleaded,causing Sesshomaru to roll his eyse."Were almost there"Sesshomaru said pulling into the parking lot all to fast,and then coming to a stop."We could have been killed"Kagome huffed."I might drive fast but I'm safe"Sesshomaru said in defense.He then shut off the car and closed his door,coming over to open the door for her."Ahh the gentlemen"Kagome laughed."Yup"Sesshomaru said,letting it slide.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?"Kagome asked."Out to eat"Sesshomaru shrugged."AWW!"Kagome squealed giving him a hug."Easy wench"Sesshomaru laughed giving her a nudge and walking towards one of the fanciest restaurants in Japan.Kagome's eyes did a double take, everything was so...fancy."Wow"Kagome whispered as they made there way inside.After sitting they were instantly greeted with a waiter."Hello let's start with some beverages shall we?"The waiter asked smiling at Kagome,Sesshomaru growling."We have mineral water,whine,ect..."The waiter said."Do you guys just have root beer?"Kagome asked,the waiters eyes widened."I suppose we have some yes"The waiter said."Make it two"Sesshomaru said in a gruff voice."Ok...then"The waiter said giving them a weird look.

"I'll be back to give you two...menus"He said shaking his head."What was his problem?"Kagome asked."This is a fancy restaurant they are use to orders like expensive whine and what not"Sesshomaru shrugged."Oh"Kagome said feeling slightly embarassed,when she felt his hands on hers."Don't worry about it Kagome"Sesshomaru said smiling and she nearly melted into the floor."How do you do that?"She asked dreamily."Do what?Sesshomaru asked slightly confused."Make me feel better"Kagome said."I don't know I just...say what feels right"Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Do you know what you would like to order?"The waiter asked returning with their drinks."I'll have this"Kagome pointed."Ahh yes it's very good"The waiter said."I'll have the usual"Sesshomaru said handing the waiter their menus."The usual?"Kagome asked."Yes I come here quite often"Sesshomaru said."Rich boy"Kagome snickered."I guess"Sesshomaru shrugged laughing."Tease"Sesshomaru said.

After finishing their meal they left driving towards who knew where."Sesshomaru home is that way"Kagome pointed."We aren't going home"Sesshomaru said gruffly dodging cars that were much too slow."Where are we going?"Kagome pressed."Silence"Sesshomaru commanded,he was after all trying to drive."Fine"Kagome pouted looking out the window."Why are we going to Sango's house?"Kagome asked getting out of the car."Pick something up"Sesshomaru said calmly as they made their way towards Sango's apartment Sesshomaru pulled out a key."I was wondering where my key went"Kagome laughed as they opened the door and walked in all the lights were off."Strange she said she would be here"Sesshomaru said looking around as he pulled on the light switch.

"SURPRISE KAGOME!"As all of her friends came and laughed."For me, for waa?"Kagome asked."Oh did you really think we could forget you're birthday?Sango laughed giving her a hug."I was hoping so"Kagome laughed too."Wow Sesshomaru! Thank you!"Kagome squealed giving him a big hug."WE'VE GOT PRESENTS"Ayame yelled."Wow thanks guys"Kagome smiled crying a bit,making Sesshomaru pull her into a big hug."This is so nice"Kagome said smiling."Aww come on let's get the drinks!"Kouga said hoping over,Sesshomaru growling.

"Hey don't worry I've got you protecting me don't I?"Kagome said."You bet you're ass"Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome into a kiss,where a photo was taken."Ayame!"Kagome growled."Ha ha sorry Kags!"Ayame said skipping off."That girl"Kagome laughed.

**Keshian**

"I'm on my way to Japan you selfish bitch and I know exactly where you are, thank you...Naraku"He laughed boarding the plane.

**A/N:Very short but I wanted to let everyone know this story is back! I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	15. Ch:14 Scheming

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own InuYasha...**

**Chapter 14:Scheming**

Kagome awoke panting and sweating, it was a bad dream and but unfortunately it really did happen,Sesshomaru awoke alarmed smelling her fear."Whats wrong?"Sesshomaru asked his golden orbs full of concern."Bad dream"Kagome mumbled nuzzling back into his chest,Sesshomaru put his arms around her gently."It was just a dream Kagome"Sesshomaru said tiredly."Only it wasn't"Kagome spoke softly.

"What do you mean?"Sesshomaru asked.

"It wasn't just a dream, it was something my uncle did to me"Kagome bit her lip this wasn't exactly her favorite subject to talk about."Oh"Sesshomaru went quiet, he hated her uncle, he shouldn't even be kept alive,he was sick.'_I should have killed him long ago, after all the hell he put Kagome through'_Sesshomaru sighed."Anyway I don't want to talk about it anymore"Kagome said kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek.

Kagome wondered about her parents alot, and what would her life be like if she had them still, but if none of it happened perhaps she would have never met Sesshomaru on that night when she was so scared and lost, but once she saw him,even when she was that young,he seemed to be her light;he in fact was still her light,Kagome got up from the bed and walked out of the room to the balcony to think.

As Kagome finally came to the balcony she was startled, it was Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?"Kagome breathed, relieved that it wasn't someone else."Thinking, you wench?"Inuyasha said tiredly."Same"Kagome mumbled."So whats up with you?"Inuyasha asked."What do you mean?"Kagome asked."What do you think I mean?"Inuyasha said rolling his eyes."Nothing really"Kagome said, not really wanting to explain."Don't bother trying to lie to me Kagome, I may be a half demon but I can still smell it when someone is deceiving me"Inuyasha said.

Kagome gulped, her and Inuyasha were close but she really didn't feel like talking about what was bothering her."You can trust me Kagome"Inuyasha looked her in the eyes.Kagome closed her eyes and thought deeply, why did it seem the more she thought the more confused she got?'Just tell him Kagome, it's not really that hard is it?'Kagome sighed.

"I'm worried"Kagome began."About?"Inuyasha pressed."Everything, especially my uncle"Kagome looked at him.Inuyasha knew about her past but he just didn't know about it in elaborate detail."Why are you worried about your uncle Kagome your far away from him now"Inuyasha said.

"Do you really think that is going to stop him?"Kagome asked."You clearly don't know my uncle if you think that it's that easy"Kagome sighed, what if he put Sesshomaru in danger?Could she really let her Uncle hurt the man she loved, Kagome shook her head why did things have to be like this?"Look Kagome I'm sure everything is going to be fine"Inuyasha said."Yeah everything is going to be fine and everything is going to stop once I'm dead"Kagome walked to the balcony.

"Kagome do you really have to always put things so negatively?"Inuyasha asked."It's hard not to think so negatively when you have been treated the way I have"Kagome's voice turned cold, if it was one thing she wanted, she wanted more than anything to get the revenge she deserved on her uncle.

"Kagome do you trust Sesshomaru?"Inuyasha asked, Kagome looked at him like he was insane."Well there you go, if you trust him then you have to know that he isn't going to let anything happen to you"Inuyasha said."It isn't that I don't trust Sesshomaru it's that I don't trust my uncle and I have every reason not to trust that man"Kagome snarled."Then you need to prepare yourself"Inuyasha looked at her.

"What?"Kagome asked curiously."You need to be ready, if your so sure that he is going to turn up around here then you need to be ready for it, because you know just how much damage he can do"Inuaysha said.

"I don't understand how I would prepare for it Inuyasha"Kagome said."Are you stupid wench?"Inuyasha asked."You need skills, you need to fight him"Inuyasha glanced at her.

"WHAT?"Kagome's mouth dropped."Are you afraid?"Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure, I've been fending him off ever since I learned how but there is difference between fending him off and actually fighting him"Kagome bit her lip, could she really fight the man who betrayed her and her parents?Of course she could.

"I know I can do it I just don't know how or where to prepare myself"Kagome looked at Inuyasha."I'll be helping you with that just go to sleep and I'll tell you more about it tomorrow"Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and headed to Sesshomaru's bed chambers, if Uncle Keshian really was planning something everyone that was around her could be put in danger, and that included herself, she was sick of running, and she was sick of being afraid of him, she was much stronger now and she would have her revenge, and she would avenge her parents.

'_I will avenge you mother and father' _and that was the last thought before Kagome drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"MORNING SUNSHINE!"Inuyasha yelled, Kagome 'eeped' and looked at Inuyasha wide eyed.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here!?"Kagome was angry now."Take it easy wench I talked to your beloved fluffy and he has granted me permission to train you, and he is going to also train you, so this way you get the best of both"Inuyasha smiled (a slight smile of course we are talking Inuyasha here)

"And we are up this early why?"Kagome groaned and tried to put her face back in the silk pillow she had learned to love.

"Oh no you don't your get your ass up if I have to pour cold water on you, which isn't exactly an image I'd like to see"Inuyasha made a disgusted face.

"Fine, fine just let me get ready"Kagome mumbled walking into the bathroom eyes half open.

_10 minutes later_

"KAGOME IM GOING TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW"Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome "..."

"KAGOME DON'T YOU WANT YOUR REVENGE, YOU CAN'T DO IT WHEN YOUR SITTING IN THE BATHROOM!?"Inuyasha was furious.

Kagome finally opened the door and smiled at Inuyasha."You should really learn to control your temper"Kagome whirled by him and walking in front of a very irritated hanyou.

"From now you are getting up earlier and getting ready earlier is that clear?"Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes sir"Kagome said saluting, then giggling.

"What am I going to do with you?"Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth, Sesshomaru knew that Kagome had really good instincts, not to mention she was a miko, he knew she could sense something when it was bound to happen and her uncle was making plans to kill his beloved there was only so much time and even though Sesshomaru would fight to the death for her, this wasn't exactly his battle.

Even though more than anything he wanted to make this man suffer in agony for all the pain he had caused Kagome, this wasn't his battle, it was hers.Kagome was a strong a person and he knew she was strong but exactly how far would her uncle go?He didn't play fair so Kagome needed to be on top of her game and be on the look out for anything suspicious, Sesshomaru was put into a difficult position because this battle could be the price of his love,but he knew if she didn't fight him, her sould would never rest and she would never be truly whole and happy.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?"Sesshomaru said to himself."Do you always talk to yourself Sesshomaru?"Naraku looked at him with a weary expression."I'm not in the mood Naraku, if it's unimportant and the next time you show to me without my consent of seeing you first it will be your head on my wall"Sesshomaru looked at him in his blood red eyes.

Naraku was nothing but a monster, in fact Onigumo let demons devour his flesh, which Onigumo than turned into Naraku, he was an evil merciless man, as Sesshomaru once was, but Naraku was merciless to everyone, the only thing he cared for was power."Of course Sesshomaru it would be important because as you can see, your presence isn't exactly pleasing to be around"Naraku laughed.

"Would you get on it with it Naraku?What do you want?"Sesshomaru was getting impatient."Ahh we have a business with the band of seven, your brothers friend needs to die"Naraku turned to look at him."Please do tell as to why Bankotsu needs to die"Naraku now had Sesshomaru's attention, Sesshomaru had no issues with Bankotsu.

"He is a threat"Naraku said simply.

"To you or me?"Sesshomaru taunted.

"Both of us"Naraku said.

"I'm SICK of playing these games either you explain yourself or you are leaving"Sesshomaru snarled, Naraku made him want to kill something or someone, mainly him.

"He wants to kill Kagome"Sesshomaru glanced at him."Get your lies out of here"Sesshomaru turned from him and walked out of the room, Naraku feared Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru knew this and he could tell when it was something Naraku wanted to be done he would try to lie.

_5 minutes later_

"No Keshian he didn't go for it"Naraku said speaking louder into his cellphone.

"What do you mean he didn't go for it?"Keshian snarled.

"He didn't believe me"Naraku said simply.

"WHAT!?Naraku you clearly didn't handle what you were suppose to do"Keshian was irritated.

"Sesshomaru isn't exactly easy"Naraku snarled.

"Well you better make it easy, Bankotsu is the one thing that will stand in the way of me killing Kagome"Keshian yelled.

"I'll see you in six hours"Keshian closed his phone.

_'I'll have you Kagome, before you even try to kill me I'll kill you first, because naughty girls like you don't deserve to leave I will set the world free of your spirit'_Keshian thought and with this he made the preparations of killing his only niece.

**A/N:Hpe you can forgive me for the long wait, just havent had any great ideas lately.**


	16. Ch:15 Face off

Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own InuYasha...

LEMON WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 15:Face off

Kagome had been training for the past week, and she was tired."Get UP Kagome!"Sesshomaru roared, you would think him being her boyfriend and all he would go easy on her, but you thought wrong."I'm tired Sesshomaru"Kagome whispered."Tired?Do you think that is acceptable when your very life is on the line?"Sesshomaru asked.

"No"Kagome mumbled getting up.She managed to block his attack, then closed her eyes and imagined removing his weapon all together,she then ducked as his weapon flew behind her crashing into the wall.Kagome smirked,and Sesshomaru looked impressed."Alright it's been a long day, let's go get something to eat"Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kagome poked at her lunch, but she wasn't in the mood for eating Keshian was coming, she could feel it, minutes were seconds,and it was eating her inside.

"How has the training with Bankotsu going?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Fine,as you see with me being able to remove your weapon"Kagome giggled,and brushing her long bangs out of her face.

'What if something happens to Sesshomaru?What if something happens to everyone?I'd be responsible...'Kagome managed out a loud sigh."Something wrong Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked."Worried,very worried"Kagome said."About yourself or others?"Sesshomaru asked."Others"Kagome sighed once again.

"You don't need to worry about anyone but yourself Kagome,we can handle ourselves you remember my training back at the castle, I was training at a very young age"Sesshomaru stroked her soft face."How do you always do that?"Kagome asked."I know you"Sesshomaru smiled.Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Don't go doing that"Sesshomaru growled."Why not?"Kagome giggled."Kagome!"Sesshomaru eyes widened as she licked her lips."It would be wise for you not to do that"Sesshomaru said unhappy at the feeling pushing against his pants."Why not?"Kagome smirked."That's it"Sesshomaru growled picking Kagome up bridal style,Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

He looked at her with those golden orbs."Kagome, I want you to be...my mate"Kagome's cheeks were flushed from his kisses, and his hands all over her slim body."I want to be your mate Sesshomaru, more than anything"Kagome huffed."You will have some changes...Kagome" "Are you sure Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked."I'm sure I love you"Kagome smiled."Really sure"Sesshomaru laughed, Kagome was getting impatient."Like REALLLYY sure?"Sesshomaru teased, licking her around her wet pussy.

"I don't care just fuck me!"Kagome begged.Sesshomaru roared, and finally stuck his throbbing manhood in her wet pussy.

Kagome shook with pleasure as he kissed all over but holding on to her hips as he kept thrusting inside of her."Oh Sesshomaruuu!"Kagome moaned.

"Harder!"Kagome yelled.He did as requried, but turned her over."I like this way better"Sesshomaru huffed into her ear.

Kagome was now on all fours, before he entered her pussy he quickly licked up her juices with his tongue, Kagome rubbed her pussy up and down his long tongue.

"FUCK ME SESSHOMARU!"Kaogme begged.Her put his manhood once again thrusting her, grabbing her hips thrusting her harder and harder.He then moved her long wavy hair from her neck and marked her them both releasing at the same time."I love you Sesshomaru"Kagome giggled,Sesshomaru felt relieved,Kagome was finally his mate, and no one else's.

"Um Kagome?"Sesshomaru said."Yes Sesshomaru?Kagome asked."Your going to be going through some changes just to let you know..."Sesshomaru said."Like what kind of changes?"Kagome asked curiously."AS in your going to be kind of a half demon like Inuyasha..."Sesshomaru bit his lip."WHAT!?"Kagome said shocked.

"Really!?"Kagome asked excitedly."No way! when?"Kagome asked.Sesshomaru laughed, and relieved."About a week or so, it's probably going to be the most painful thing you will ever encounter, but you will heal fast afterwards"Sesshomaru kissed her forehead."This is so cool"Kagome smiled."Your going to be one hot half demon"Sesshomaru growled."Again?"Kagome giggled."Again"Sesshomaru growled and whispered in her ear."The mating process lasts for 24 hours"Sesshomaru moved down to her pussy once more."Anything else that's heaven?"Kagome moaned at his hot tongue going inside of her."Just lay back"Sesshomaru growled.

Bankotsu

"Yes Inuyasha,Sesshomaru told me himself"Bankotsu said."He told you Naraku thinks your a threat?"Inuyasha asked."Yup"Bankotsu said as he continued to punch the bag."Weird"Inuyasha mumbled."I think it's because of the new power I taught Kagome, Kagome always had it in her, but I just taught her how to manipulate it, and control it"Bankotsu said."That would make sense"Inuyasha knodded."Bro, do you have feelings for Kagome?"Bankotsu wondered."Me! No way"Inuyasha looked away.

"Dude I know you, you love her"Bankotsu said.Now it was Inuyasha punching the bag."Look, Kagome and Sesshomaru are meant to be together"Inuyasha growled."I've never seen my brother so happy when she came back into his life, and they just...have something that alot of other people don't have"Inuyasha sat down grabbing a bottle of water.

"What about your happiness Inuyasha?"Bankotsu asked."I'm happy if there happy"Inuyasha said."Plus,I met a girl at a club"Inuyasha smiled."I'll tell you about her later"Inuyasha grinned.

"Look if Naraku considers you a threat, that means you needd to be on guard,he already came to Sesshomaru for help"Inuyasha said.

"I know, I have been, that's why I've been staying with you guys, Kagome said that her uncle will be here tomorrow"Bankotsu said."She said that?"Inuyasha asked."Yup, that fucking bastard will pay for everything"Bankotsu said."We will all be right behind Kagome in case something happens, of course she doesn't know that"Inuyasha laughed,Kagome would flip a shit if she found that one out.

"Even Miroku and Sango are going to be there"Inuyasha said. "We will all be ready"Bankotsu said.

Keshian

"I'm here"Keshian snarled."I'm on my way to the airport as we speak"Naraku said."Good, I've been waiting long enough, and long enough to find her"He laughed."This little bitch is going to pay because naughty girls like Kagome get punished"Keshian hung up the cell phone and put it away in his pocket.

'Were coming a little early Kagome, I hope your prepared'Keshian thought.

A WEEK LATER

Kagome kept breathing in and out, in and out, Keshian had managed to get a hold of her, and told her the spot where they would fight."Ahh, I see the little bitch has grown up a bit"He spat.

"Ahh I see you've gained more weight what a surprise"Kagome laughed."You will pay for being such a naughty girl Kagome"Keshian said."You will pay for everything that you have taken from me, I will avenge my parents death!"Kagome roared.

Wait roared?Kagome was changing,into...

A HALF DEMON

Kagome's hair was still black with a purpe tint,her fangs came in."FUCK!"she roared.Her claws grew longer,and her tail started to grow into a long skinny tail.She fell to the ground screaming in agony.'Sesshomaru said this would happen, after we mated'Her head felt like she was ripping, her ears came,[like Inuyasha's but with two purple stripes on bothlastly a moon crescent burned and appeared on her forehead,and the worst part Kagome's miko powers were dissolving, not wanting to be with the demon blood."What the fuck are you!?"Keshian yelled moving away from Kagome.

"On no you don't!"Kagome roared, quickly dashing and grabbing him by his hair."I told you I would make you pay!"Kagome roared, but quickly was tackled none other than a rat demon."You will face me first half blood"He spat.Kagome snarled in response,"You fucking coward!"She screamed at Keshian.The rat demon roared and came at her, Kagome dodged his attack and stabbed him with her claws, like Sesshomaru, hers were poisonous.The rat demon snarled and knocked her to the ground, clawing her arm.Kagome snarled in response, slashing her claws in the rat demon's eyes and mouth, he quickly died.

Though Kagome would not admit it she was getting tired from the changes of turning into a hanyou so fast."Ready Kagome?"Keshian smirked,then Naraku appeared."Oh for fuck sakes, can't you fight me yourself!?"Kagome yelled."You don't have to worry about him Kagome!"Sesshomaru roared turning into a full demon, next to her side.

"Listen to me Kagome, the thing Bankotsu taught you is still there it wasn't a miko power"Sesshomaru whispered."Then what was it?"Kagome asked."Ask Bankotsu later, and...you do make a hot demon"Sesshomaru then dashed towards Naraku knocking him into the alley wall.

"I have more"Keshian yelled, and more thugs came out."So do I"Kagome smirked, feeling the presence of Inuyasha and Bankotsu."We got you covered Kagome!"As Inuyasha, Bankotsu,Miroku,and Sango started towards the thugs.Kagome landed in front of Keshian."It's just you and me now bastard"Kagome grinned.Keshinan looked frightened for the first time in his life.He pulled out his sword and ran towards Kagome, Kagome easily doged the attack.

"Kagome you will die!"Keshian then pulled a cheap shot, and grabbed her by hair dragging her down.He quickly stabbed her in the side, Kagome roared in pain.Kagome quickly threw him off and scratched him, he yelled in anguish.

Kagome then tackled him down and she pulled her twin katana's out stabbing each hand pinning him down."YOU FUCKING BITCH!"He cried out loud.Kagome then took her claws slowly and clawed all over his body, making him feel the pain."How does it feel to be punished?"Kagome growled."Please, please stop!"Keshian yelled."You deserve to die"Kagome yelled pulling out one of the twin katana's,his blood all over.She cut of his hand slowly, a uneven cut.He tried to pull out of his gun, she quickly closed her eyes, and flung it to the side."Your a fucking monster!"Keshian screamed.

She quickly used her leg to push him back down."No it is you who is the monster, it is you who killed my parents!"Kagome screamed her eyes flashing purple, she then took

Kagome then beheaded her uncle, his evil eyes still looking into hers.

"Kagome we did it, we beat him!"Inuyasha cheered picking her up."Wait...your a... half demon?"Inuyasha looked her over.Kagome had triangular ears above her head that were now twitching to the side.A long tail with a fluffy purple end,a cresent between her violet eyes."Your...you've..."Inuyasha then ran away disappearing."I should go after him,Kagome the battles aren't over, Keshian had a back up plan if he died"Bankotsu then disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome then saw nothing but black and passed out,Sesshomaru catching her.

3 DAYS LATER

"Kagome can you hear me?"Sesshomaru said in a worried tone."Yes"Kagome said weakly."What happened?"Kagome asked sitting up, her eyes adjusting, she was back home."You've been out for three days"Sesshomaru said simply."THREE DAYS!?"Kagome yelled."Calm down it's normal because of the changes that have happened not to mention you were stabbed"Sesshomaru said.

"How are the others?Has anything happened?"Kagome said worried."Yes, yes everyone is fine, except of course Inuyasha"Sesshomaru smirked."What's wrong with Inuyasha?"Kagome asked."He fell in love with you"Sesshomaru said sincerely."He what?"Kagome whispered."I can believe it, your easy to fall in love with"Sesshomaru laughed."He is mostly upset that your half demon, Inuyasha had hard times being a half demon, no one accepted him"Sesshomaru said."I'd better go talk to him"Kagome sighed.

"I think you had better talk to Sango first, she has been worried sick about you"Sesshomaru said tilting his head toward the door.Kagome nodded.

A/N: First off I'm so sorry I haven't been writing this story! I moved and so forth so forth!Another thing I realize this chapter is alittle shorter than it should be but I just wanted to get up there!

AS for Kagome turning into a hanyou I don't want to hear a thing about it, it's MY story. I have many things planned and it's sooo not over! What happens when Inuyasha gets himself in trouble with Kagome? REVIEW PLEASE.


	17. Ch:16Past gets in the way

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 16: Past gets in the way

Inuyasha was not coping well with Kagome's transformation.It took years for Inuyasha to not envy Sesshomaru for him being a full demon.He was made fun of everyday in school from the demons,and the humans feared him.He finally found a few friends in high school and finally managed to gain popularity due to Sesshomaru, and their wealth.

What was to become of Kagome?Would people accept her?

She was lost forever in the first place,she was now officially Sesshomaru's mate.Why did he have to fall for her?

"I know why"Inuyasha sighed,looking into the forest,contemplating of running into it and never looking back/

"Inuyasha please don't do anything stupid"Bankotsu pleaded."I'm not doing anything"Inuyasha said in a gruff voice.

"I know you love her, but this was their decision"Bankotsu said.

"Did they even think this through?"Inuyasha wanted to scream.

"I'm sure they did,Kagome is a smart girl"Bankotsu said.

"Doesn't she reliaze this makes me feel more connected to her?That I want her more than ever?"Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome have been together since they were kids..."Bankotsu trailed off.

"I KNOW THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"Inuyasha snarled.

Inuyashas ears suddenly flattened, he knew that Bankotsu was only trying to be a good friend, but Kagome becoming a half demon thrilled him, but scared him.What laid in store for her future now?He wanted her so badly, he could taste her sweet smell on his tongue, if he could just have one moment with her, just to tell her how he felt...did it matter?

"Maybe you should talk to her"Bankotsu sighed.

"Go to her dude, but that is YOUR BROTHER'S mate,she loves him, don't make Kagome do something dishonest,Sesshomaru hates lies"Bakotsu said walking away with a pat on his back.

_'Don't do something to make her dishonest Inuyasha,just tell her how you feel'_

Inuyasha did not waste anytime he quickly went to _their _bedroom.

"Is Kagome around?"Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Yeah she is waiting for you at the balcony"Sango said.

Inuyasha quickly went to the balcony.

"Kagome"He whispered.

She had sensed that he would be coming soon, and she could sense that he was having very distressed feelings."Inuyasha this is wrong"Kagome began.Inuyasha just leaned against the balcony, refusing to look at her."You have made your choice"Inuyasha said."Inuyasha you can't be mad at me!"Kagome said throwing her arms in the air."Yes I can!Did you even think about how your future would change becoming a half demon!?"Inuyasha yelled.

"I didn't care all I wanted was to be with Sesshomaru!I was willing to risk it!"Kagome yelled back.

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU DID NOT CARE!"Inuyasha said finally looking at her in the eyes.

"Kagome don't you see?Your so fucking beautiful, what I would do to have you, to call you mine!"Inuyasha yelled out.

"Don't you understand, that you becoming a half demon makes us more connected?"Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry"Kagome whispered.

"I...I"Inuyasha trailed off.

"Inuyasha I love your brother, I've mated with him, I don't know what you want me to do"Kagome said her hand resting on his arm.

"Why couldn't I make you fall in love with me?"Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe it could have happened if I weren't you with your brother but I'am, please Inuyasha I care about you"Kagome whispered.

"A hug, that is all I want"Inuyasha asked.

"Okay"Kagome agreed approaching Inuyasha for the embrace.

By god she smelled like sweet cheery blossoms as Inuyasha took in her scent, and she was in heat?Inuyasha's nose was a mad house, and more than anything he wanted to kiss her to make her his.She was long gone now, and he knew that.

"I have to go"Inuyasha said walking away.

"Where are you going?"Kagome yelled after him.

"To get over you"Inuyasha said walking away"

Kagome then left the balcony, feeling guilty, she wanted Inuyasha to be happy, but what he wanted could not happen,she was in love with Sesshomaru, and forever he would have her heart

"You smell like Inuyasha what happened?"Sesshomaru said calmly, he had no trust issues with Kagome.

"You were right, he is in love with me, and he is upset that I'm mated to you"Kagome sighed sitting on the balcony.

"He is upset, because obviously he doesn't want me to live the life of a half demon"Kagome said.

"The other reason is us being half demons makes us more "connected" he said that he is going to be going away to get over me"Kagome looked away,Inuyasha was really close to her, when would he be back?

"Kagome, Inuyasha can take care of himself, I'm sure he will be okay"Sesshomaru said holding her.

"I'm not worried about that part, I'm worried if he will ever forgive me"Kagome sighed getting up.

**INUYASHA**

"BABY FUCK ME OH BABY!"Yura screamed.

Inuyasha obeyed her command growling and pushing in her faster, finally both relasing to their climax.

"Inu your so good"Yura said smiling.

Inuyasha kissed her lightly, and yet felt terrible for the girl, during the fuck he thought of only Kagome, saw only Kagome, she had become his nightmare.

"I'm going to go now, I know this makes me look like a bastard but I need to get my head on straight"Inuyasha said hugging her goodbye.

Inuyasha took off running until he thought he was far away enough.

"What the fuck is this girl doing to me?"Inuyasha asked himself looking to the sky for any kind of help.

**A/N:SOOO SHORT BUT THE CHAPTER IS UP! NEXT CHAPTER IT GETS PRETTY DEEP WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME, WHEN INUYASHA SIGHS DOES SOMETHING STUPID!**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE, AND UNTIL I GET SOMETHING I WON'T WRITE A SINGLE WORD! love ya guys giggle .**


	18. Chapter 17:Way Too Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own Inuyasha...or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 17: Way too deep**

InuYasha did not know what to do or to think. He never imagined falling in love with Kagome, and he had loved her when she was a human, and now all of sudden she had mated to Sesshomaru, forever intwined to his soul, and leaving her a half do you fall out love? His whole body was shaking just thinking about her."Exactly how long would this take?"InuYasha asked had all the time in the word, now she had the life span of a half was so beautiful, and taken...by his idiotic stupid human hating brother! Honestly, he had hated humans and half breeds and it just took ONE girl."Kagome"He whispered her name and closed his eyes all he thought of was her, all he could taste was one could not bear to live in the castle anymore, not with them together, it would hurt too much."Where do I go?"InuYasha asked himself out loud, wondering if there was anyone hearing him, it must look crazy talking to himself, but then again he was crazy crazy about her.Bankotsu was walking towards him."How did you find me?"InuYasha asked."It was not very hard I"m afraid"Bankotsu looked towards the night sky, he knew his friend was incredibly hurt, but there was nothing he could do."Do you think I could live with you?Just for awhile until you know I'm over her"InuYasha had turned now looking at Bankotsu's face."Yeah anything, I don't like it when your like this, I don't think I have ever seen you so miserable"Bankotsu shook his head, all for one girl."Alright well I have to go to the castle to get my things hopefully he would not see her but he knew that was doubtful.

**~InuYasha returns to the Western Lands~**

"I know your coming" Kagome whispered, she had not left the balcony she had the talk with Sesshomaru. InuYasha was someone she truly cared about, but she loved Sesshomaru, she felt bad it was like he was breaking everytime he looked at had heard InuYasha come in and she went into his room to approach him. He was shuffling things around going through things like he was leaving but this time it seemed he would be going away for a long time."InuYasha?"Kagome said."Yes?"InuYasha said trying to ignore her and hurry and get out of there, her smell was enough for him to go crazy.

"I can tell your really distressed from your scent"Kagome whispered, but knew he had heard her.

"So?"InuYasha inwardly slapped himself, he forgot now her nose was a equal to his now.

"So...whats wrong?"Kagome bit her lip, she knew the answer to that.

"WHATS WRONG?Kagome come on, look at you!"InuYasha growled.

InuYasha walked towards Kagome pulling her close to him."Kagome I'm in love with you, I have to get over this or I'm going to live my life half full"Inuyasha whispered into her ear, she smelled, she was eyebrows went up and his eyes widened."I think you need to calm down dear Kagome"Inuyasha had whispered once 's ears flattened, knowing what he meant."I"m kissing you"Inuyasha stated as he brought her face close to his, kissing her 's eyes widened"Stop!"Kagome was crying, and upset.

"I'm sorry but I need a kiss just one kiss to remember even if it was stolen"InuYasha whispered gathering his stuff and left her cying and confused.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry"Kagome closed her eyes.

He smelled the salty tears and quickily rushed to...InuYasha's room?Sesshomaru growled, his stupid brother must have made her cry."Kagome?"Sesshomaru whispered."Yes"Kagome could not bear to look at Sesshomaru not after what had happened, she had been turned on by InuYasha! Her mates brother! Why did Sesshomaru pick such a ungrateful stupid mate!? "Kagome come now what did he do?"Sesshomaru asked."He kissed me"Kagome said softly like it was a how she wished the kiss was only a dream."HE WHAT!"Sesshomaru yelled, and she saw those golden eyes start to have a hint of red in them."Sesshomaru he is gone, he is no longer even going to live here until he is over me"Kagome said trying to calm him down.

"It was my fault anyway Sesshomaru, I shivered when he was whispering in my ear, he smelled my arousal"Kagome looked down shamefully."I'm so sorry"Kagome said."I can't be around you right now"Sesshomaru said coldly and left the room.

_'What have I done?'_Kagome wondered, and felt another tear drop coming down her face._'I'm leaving to I'm losing everything it's just been a couple of a seconds I've gotta get away from her!'_ Kagome left , she knew Sesshomaru must of heard her, but he did not seem to made way past the gate and kept running until she was in a forest that seemed familar, she kept walking despite the night, she was hanyou now, and she did not think of that she was not accepted by full fledged demons and she was feared by humans."HALF BREED!"A snake demon had spoken."You are a disgrace your blood is filth now you will perish for being a halfling!"The snake demon charged but she managed to dodge the was unsure of what to do, running was out of the question but she had no weapon.

"YOU ARE MINE!"The snake demon was not about to give scratched one of his eyes with her claws making him scream in pain, she apparently had a good strike."BITCH!"The snake demon was even angrier than before, grabbing Kagome by her hair and throwing her into a tree Kagome screamed and then went demon smiled at this, and went towards her to finish what he started.

Then he was met with very angry golden eyes.

**A/N:HAHA CLIFFY and you poor things I have not written in awhile but im BACK again. So who do the eyes belong to InuYasha or Sesshomaru you better review or this story will be officially BYE BYE.**


End file.
